An Unexpected Love
by AMckenzie
Summary: Alissa was living a lonely life, and working at a job she hated. What will happen when she sees Randy held at gun point by a prostitute and then starts working for him? Orton/OC/Cena R&R!
1. Chapter: An Unexpected Situation!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter one: An Unexpected Situation!

"Hey Ally, got any plans for tonight?" Ben her boss, asked. He was a very attractive guy, 6 foot, with his blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and average muscular body, all the girls liked him.

"No." She answered hesitantly, noticing that he wanted to ask her something.

"Mind closing tonight, Erika needs to take off early, her daughter is sick." He asked knowing she wouldn't refuse, especially since her co-worker's little girl was sick, she would for sure cover for her.

Alissa sighed. "Alright, I will do it." As much as she hated working there, she needed the money, if she was going to save up to have a decent down payment on a new car. The piece of crap she was driving now, she didn't trust to drive anywhere.

He nodded. "Ok then, better get dressed cause your dancing again in twenty minutes!"

She rolled her eyes then put her belongings back down on the vanity in front of her. She opened her bag and pulled her school girls uniform out. She dressed, did her make-up and hair, then waited patiently behind the curtain. The bouncer smiled and she politely nodded with a half smile in return. "Everyone give it up for the delicious, and sexy, Ms. Kitty." She shook her head. All the girls could come up with their own nicknames, and she went with that. Only because everyone called her Ally cat since she was two years old.

She walked out, and glanced around at the crowd. She seen all the regulars, then noticed a face that was familiar, but new to the club. She finished her dance, collected the money on the stage, and others who where still handing bills to her. She finished picking up her clothes and disappeared behind the curtain.

The next couple hours, seemed to drag on for Alissa, but she managed to make it through. She looked at her cell, 2:00 am, closing time. She cleaned herself up, putting her jeans, t-shirt, shoes, and jacket back on. Then exiting through the back door. Her car was parked behind the building, as the rest of the dancers cars were parked in front. Alissa liked parking in the back, to avoid the obsessed regulars from harassing her. She put her key in the door then heard laughter coming from the end of the alley. She squinted her eyes trying to focus on the dark figures 250 feet from where she stood.

She rolled her eyes. "Damn prostitutes!" They were always giving sexual favors in this alley. She unlocked her door, then reached for the handle until she heard a startled voice.

"Hey, it don't have to be like this. I thought we were gonna have some fun!" The male held his hands up.

Alissa looked closer, and noticed the female was standing in an unusual stance. Her feet apart, and her hands in front of her holding something in her hands. "Oh gawd, she has a gun." She couldn't believe she was witnessing this.

Trying to quickly think, she hid behind her car. Alissa watched with horror in her eyes. Could this really be happening? The man had been talking and laughing just moments before, now his life is at stake. The alley was dark, and the only light that shown, was from a street light next to the entrance. She needed to save him but how? She reached in her purse, pulling out her cell. She started dialing 911, but her battery died just before she could press talk. "No this can't be happening." Thinking as fast as she could. She remembered her charger inside the car laying in her floor board. "I can't she will hear me!" For a piece of shit the only thing that seemed to work correctly was the beeping her car made when you opened the door. She waited as patiently as she could, and prayed this poor guy survived.

The woman became aggressive. "Give me your wallet and the keys to your car!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay, let's be reasonable here. You have a choice in this situation, walk away and I will forget this ever happened, or I just give you all the cash I have right now and this is over." The man tried to keep collected, unsure of how this was going to end. Laughter soared through the alley. For someone that was trying to be discreet, she was being very loud.

"No, I don't think so big shot, give me everything you have or I will put a fucking bullet in your head!"

"Oh no!" Alissa was shaking, for fear of the man losing his life.

The man tried to grab the woman, once he had her in his arms, she took the gun and hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. She emptied his pockets and ran. Alissa waited a little longer making sure she didn't come back. Then ran to the man that was left unconscious on the cool ground. "Sir, are you okay?" She checked his head, but couldn't see much, for it was to dark to see.

The man moved, and groaned. "Dammit, that fucking bitch hit me!"

Alissa knelt down next to him as he sat up. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

He looked up. He couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful from what he could see, and she took his mind off the current situation for a few seconds. Her hair was straight, her body slender, and the way she touched his hand, sent a smile across his lips. "I think I will be okay!" He put his hands down on the ground, then pushed himself up to stand. Dizziness took over, and she grabbed him before he went down for the second time. "Are you sure, I can take you to the hospital if you need to go?" She was concerned for the man.

"Yes, I am sure." He looked around but seen that they were the only ones out there. "What are you doing out here so late, and in this dark alley all by yourself?" He asked curious to know and in fear for her safety as well.

She smiled. "I just got off work. Can I give you a ride to the police station, so you can file a report?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't do that! A ride would be nice though."

Confusion crossed her face and she wondered why he didn't want report this to the police. "Okay, my car is right there." She thought the man had been knocked senseless. This was something that needed to be reported to the cops, but he refused to do so. Once she had put her stuff in the backseat, and they were both in the car she locked the doors. She turned the ignition on and drove out of the alley. "Where do you need to go?"

He looked around her car noticing the condition it was in. "The Hyatt."

She should of known he was from out of town. "Okay, so where are you from?"

He smiled very proudly. "St. Louis!"

She nodded. "Missouri!" She stated as a fact not a question.

He laughed. "Yeah that's the one. You know your car is a piece of shit!"

She huffed. "The whole reason I am working my ass off, literally, so I can save for a new one!"

He nodded. "You work at the club!" He caught that.

She nodded. "Yes, for two and a half years now, if you must know!"

He smiled. "What's your stage name?" He was curious.

"Ms. Kitty!" She answered honestly.

He smirked. "Ah, very nice."

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "So what do you do, Mr...?"

He stuck his hand out as she stopped at a red light. "Randy...Randy Orton, I am a professional wrestler, I work for the WWE company!" He was hesitant, unsure if she was a fan, cause the females usually were a little crazy.

She nodded. "I thought you looked familiar."

He smiled knowing it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. "Not that big of a fan, eh?"

She kept her eyes on the road. "I watch from time to time!"

"So do you have a real name Ms. Kitty?" He asked watching her every move.

"Doesn't everybody?" She answered.

He nodded. "Yes, so what's yours?"

"Alissa." She replied.

He smiled. "Are you scared to tell me your last name?"

She smiled. "Just in case your an insane man, and decide to come kill me one day, hell no."

He laughed. "Insane, maybe a little, kill you, I could never do that, after all you are kind of like my hero now!"

She chuckled. "Your hero, hardly, I was too scared to interrupt earlier. Little ol' me couldn't hurt a fly, let alone stop a crazed female with a gun in her hand."

He smiled. "Just because you didn't beat the shit out of her, doesn't mean your not my hero. You came to my side once she was gone, and made sure I was okay. That's a hero to me, and not to forget your giving me a ride."

She smiled. "Fine you win, and your welcome!"

"Thank you Alissa." He was grateful, and she knew when she looked him in the eyes.

She pulled in the front of the large hotel. "Here you are!"

The lighting from the parking lot lit the inside of the car. He could see her clearly now. Her straight hair was light brown, her face was slender with light blue orbs, and her smile was perfect with beautiful white teeth. Her tan skin glittered in the light, and his heart skipped a beat. "Thank you for everything, honestly I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"No problem, Mr. Orton, hope things work out for you. I think you should call the police though." She was still concerned.

He half smiled. "Just between me and you, I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble with my boss if this gets out. It would ruin my reputation along with the companies. I don't really want everyone knowing I was held at gun point by a prostitute, tried to take her, then got knocked out by the gun she had hit me with. The guys would never let me live this down, if they knew."

She nodded, because she knew how cruel people could be. "I understand that, I promise I won't say anything. But what about your car?"

He smiled. "Ah the car was a rental, I will probably have to report that!"

She raised an eyebrow seeing that he really didn't want too. "Okay then I better go, have a safe trip where ever your going to, and remember stay out of dark alleys!" She smiled.

He smirked. "Will do. It was nice meeting you Alissa. Have a good night!"

She nodded. He walked through the front doors, then she drove off. She got to her apartment, and locked the door. She took a hot shower to relax, then made her way to her bed where she collapsed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter: Be Grateful For What You Have!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Two: Be Grateful For What You Have.

Alissa rolled over, she felt so tired. She was thankful she had the night off, but she hated that she would be alone. She forced herself out of bed and glanced at the clock, 7:05 am. She was use to little sleep, since working those two jobs a couple years ago, she never could get a full eight hours in. She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabbed the milk from the fridge, then reached for the cereal on top of the shelf. Just as she had hold of the box, the phone rang startling her, and the cereal fell, spilling out all over the floor.

"Dammit." She shouted. Feeling cereal crunch beneath her feet as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Good Morning Ms. Paige!" The male replied.

She tried to place the voice, but couldn't. It was too early for her to think. "Morning." She said as she began cleaning up the mess.

He sighed. "Forgot me already?"

"Um, sorry!" She tried, but her mind wasn't cooperating.

"It's me Randy." With disappointment in his voice.

She smiled. "Oh, no I didn't forget, it's just to early to think."

He cheered up. "I just wanted to say thank you again for last night, and wanted to treat you to breakfast."

She thought for a moment. "That's not necessary. I was just about to eat here."

"It's just breakfast, besides you are probably going to make a cold ass bowl of cereal. So why turn down a hot delicious meal for that?" He didn't know the girl and just guessed, but he was right. She froze for a moment, then dumped the crunched cereal into the trash can.

She looked out the window making sure he wasn't spying on her. "Fine let me get some decent clothes on, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Waffle House. I will be there in thirty minutes." He smirked.

She ran her hand through her hair. "See ya in a bit."

They hung up and she instantly felt nervous. "What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud. Without thinking anymore she looked through her closet searching for something cute, but why did it matter what she wore. He was just a guy being grateful for her helping him out of a rut last night. She barely knew him, why was she so worried about what she was going to wear? She settled on a pair of jeans, plain t-shirt, and sneakers. Alissa pulled into the parking lot of the semi crowded restaurant. Checked her make-up, and hair, took a deep breath, then proceeded to join Randy. She walked in and spotted him quickly. He was sitting with a few guys, she guessed were also wrestlers. She turned to walk back out, she debated whether to stay or go as she stood looking out the door. She went to push the door open, but someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. He noticed she was heading back out the door and didn't want her to leave.

A smile spread across his face. "You made it."

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry it took me a little longer than I thought."

"That's okay. I hope you don't mind, but a few of the guys wanted to come too!" He apologized with his eyes.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

They walked over to the table, and three pairs of eyes were set on her. "Guys this is Alissa, Alissa this is, John, Mike, and Jeff." She smiled and they smiled back.

"Nice to meet all of you." She reached out and shook each ones hand.

"You too." John smiled, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So your the girl Randy was talking about?" Jeff asked.

Randy looked at Alissa then she looked back at him. "Yes, she was the one that helped me out last night."

"Really? You must like her, if you asked her out to breakfast." John replied.

Alissa caught on. "It's not like that, his car was stolen and I gave him a ride back to the hotel, that was all."

"Sure?" Mike added.

She raised her brows. "What do you take me for? Some people might get a thrill by spreading theirselves around, but I don't!" She was pissed.

"Excuse him Alissa, he has issues. Anyway you look like a nice girl, no offense intended." John smiled.

"Fine, I will let it go." She sat down next to Randy in the booth.

The waitress walked over. "Good morning, what can I get you?"

"A lovely smile, and maybe a number!" Mike said.

The waitress blushed. She had curves and over did her make-up, but she had pretty green eyes, and blonde curly hair. "Well now that can be arranged sweet cheeks. But until then, how about some food?"

Randy interrupted before Mike said another word. Each one ordered, then the waitress went back behind the counter."Dammit Randy, I could of had her." Mike scoffed.

Randy shook his head in embarrassment. "Man your games are ridiculous. Maybe just for today you could calm down."

Alissa started to open her mouth but closed it. "Dude I am sure I would of gotten a free meal, if you hadn't of interrupted." Mike said.

John noticed Alissa. "Was you wanting to say something?" He asked looking at her.

"I was, but never mind." She answered.

He smiled. "No please go ahead. Sometimes you have to talk over us, to get a word in."

She nodded. "Okay, well I was just going to say. It's kind of sad that this poor woman is working hard to support herself, and he is trying to con her out of a free meal. I am certain you make more than enough to pay for your own food. Your an asshole, and an even more pathetic excuse for a role model."

Everyone laughed except Mike. "Well at least I can afford what I want and don't have to drive around in a piece of shit."

She laughed, as everyone sat silent. "Your right it is a piece of shit, but it's all I got. Guess you were never taught how to be grateful for what you have, or has the business went to your head?"

John ran his hand over his head. "Damn, I like you!"

She smiled. "Well it's the truth. I have never had anything glamorous and I am okay with that. But I am not okay sitting back watching someone take advantage of some poor innocent woman that's trying to do her job, and not say anything."

"Aren't you a stripper? How can you be grateful for that?" Mike asked.

Apparently Randy had said a little too much, but she didn't care, after all it was the truth. "I am a dancer. I admit, I don't like working there, but it's the only place that gave me a chance on such short notice. So I have to tough it out, but I am grateful I have a job that keeps a roof over my head, food in my stomach, pays my bills, and puts clothes on my back. I am also grateful to have a boss that respects his employees and protects them at all costs."

Mike huffed, changed his order to, to go then left.

"Sorry, people like him piss me off." She was honest, but apologized.

Randy put his head down. "We use to do the same, but not anymore. It's kind of all our faults, cause it started out as a dare, then turned into a bet. I guess we did use our fame to our advantages, I apologize."

She nodded. "Well at least you stopped. Not everyone, are as blessed to be in your positions, have their dream job and living the way they always wanted. Some of us don't have choices but to force ourselves to do things, to make it by."

They all apologized with their eyes. "We know that. So you lived here all your life?" John asked.

"Yes, it's not exactly the best place to live, but it's home. You have to be careful, certain areas of this town can kill ya." She glanced at Randy and he smiled.

"You better stay away from those areas then, someone might take advantage of you." Jeff replied.

She chuckled. "I only go there when I have too."

Randy smiled. "Maybe you should get a gun for protection or some pepper spray."

She laughed. "I have bad aim so I doubt the gun would be of any use, but the pepper spray, I will consider." She remembered something that she had wanted to ask. "Randy, how did you get my number and last name?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "I am just that damn good."

She crossed her arms. "Seriously, I want to know."

He sighed. "Fine, after you dropped me off last night. I looked through the phone book for the number to the club, I wanted to take you out for breakfast to properly thank you. I called and lucked out. A guy named Ben answered, and we compromised. He came to the hotel, I gave him an autographed shirt and took a couple pics, then he gave me your last name, number, address, and anything else I wanted to know." A smile grew on his lips.

She nodded. "That was my boss, I should of known he sold me out. "They talked for another twenty minutes then it was time to go. Randy paid, then he walked her to her car, opening the door and gently closing it back when she was seated. She smiled. "I guess this is goodbye. So take care, and be careful from now on!"

He laughed. "I will, and you do the same."

John looked to Randy as he got into the car. "What's up with you and Alissa?"

Randy watched as she started her car. "I think I just met the love of my life." John shook his head as they headed back to the hotel.

She went home, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The Marine was on pay per view, so she ordered it, only cause she saw John's name in the summary. It was an okay movie, not her favorite. But it was worth the watch. She laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter: Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise!

A week later, Alissa was woke to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered with a groggy voice.

"Hey, were you asleep?" A smile grew on his lips with the thought.

She rubbed her eyes. "No I'm awake."

He knew better than to believe that. "Yeah right. Anyway, I was calling because I am sending you a package in the mail."

She smiled. "You don't have to get me anything, the breakfast was enough."

"Well I seen a few things and thought of you. Besides, I know your 21st birthday is coming up soon, and I wanted to get you something." He smiled, wishing he could see her face when she opened the box.

She yawned. "How... Never mind, Ben! Well thanks, but you shouldn't have."

"It's just a few gifts, so please just take them. I don't wanna hear I can't accept this either. Because there are no returns." He grinned.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. But you better not of spent a lot of money on it."

He laughed. "Too late, but I promise what I have sent you will be very useful. Well sweetie I got to go, but this is my new cell, call me anytime."

"Okay, bye Randy." She hung up.

Soon it was time for her to go to work. She groaned at the thought. She peeked through her closet and found a few outfits for the night, packed her duffel bag and left. She pulled into the alley, exited her car, then stared at the entrance she had came in from.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" She walked through the back door and sat her bag on the vanity as she had many times before, but her thoughts continued. "Mike was right. Why am I working somewhere I know I don't belong, or can never be grateful for. But what else is out there for me?" She asked herself.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted. "Ally, are you okay?" Ben asked.

She smiled lightly. "Yes I am fine, just a little out of it today." He nodded then walked to his office. The night had been just like any other night, being grabbed by someone, and offered to sleep with another. She was use to it by now, and knew not to let it affect her. Closing time came rather quickly and she was thankful for that. But why couldn't she get Randy Orton out of her head? Every thought she had all day, had been about him, or something related to him. He was just a guy who happened to be a professional wrestler. She tried to stop all thoughts that included Randy, he was just a new acquaintance, nothing more.

A few days later, Ally had been tired from working a double shift the night before. She really needed to learn to tell people no, but she didn't see that happening in the near future. She climbed out of bed, headed toward the bathroom, but was caught off guard from someone knocking on her door. She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling delivery man. "Good morning miss, I have a package for a Ms. Alissa Paige!"

She smiled. "That would be me."

"Just sign here please!"

She did as instructed, then took the package inside, setting it on the coffee table. She took a seat in front of it on the couch, and looked at the sender's name. "Randy." She opened the box, finding a white envelope sitting neatly on top. She pulled the letter out than began to read.

_**Ally,**_

_**Hope everything is going okay your way. After the night everything went down and when we first met, got me thinking. I want you to be safe and protected at all times. Hell I worry about you, most of the time, being in that alley late at night. So please use these items, and keep safe. By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope this got to you on time. Can't wait to see you again!**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Randy**_

A smile crept across her lips. "Could he be any sweeter?" She pulled out the small box first, and looked at the front. It was a picture of a black something, she read the box, only to find out it was a taser. She smiled and shook her head, then grabbed the bigger box on the bottom. After opening it, she found a couple of t-shirts with his name and picture on them, and a small brown envelope. She rolled her eyes. It made a clinging noise when she shook it. She hesitated opening the package. She pulled out another piece of paper first.

**_Okay so this is the big one, don't kill me, but I couldn't help myself. Look outside next to your car! I hope you like it._**

She reached in and pulled out a set of keys. "What the hell?" She went over to her window and her mouth dropped. "I can't fucking believe this!" After throwing some jeans, and a t-shirt on, she ran outside to examine the big one as he called it. Slowly walking up on the shiny black car in front of her. She sat in the driver's seat and laid back. She smiled, then became frustrated with him. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed his number.

"I take it you got your presents?" He asked.

"Yes I did and Randy a Mustang, really, I don't know what to say. I mean, it's too much."

He smiled. "No, really it's not enough. You have worked hard for everything you have, and I just wanted to give you something that you deserve!"

She rolled her eyes, as she felt a tear slipping. "I... Um, okay fine."

He smirked. "Besides now you have a safe ride too, and I don't have to worry about you breaking down anytime soon."

"Randy you shouldn't worry about me. You don't even know me, your really being to generous, and nice to someone you don't know!"

"I know you well enough, now do me one more favor!"

She sighed. "What now?"

"Turn around!" He laughed when she seen him standing beside a car parked behind the mustang. "Surprise!"

She got out and walked over to face him. "What are you doing here?" She lightly punched his arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For buying me gifts when you barely even know me. It's not normal." She lectured.

He smiled taking her in a hug. "Deal with it. Besides I already told you, it makes me feel better knowing you are driving a car that at any second won't be taking a trip to a salvage yard!"

"You are a very weird individual, you know that?"

He grinned. "I have been called worse."

"Now what are doing here?" She asked once more.

"I wanted to see your face when you seen the car. Plus I have a night off and you were close to the venue we were at."

She smiled. "Well you seen my face, happy now?"

He nodded. "I'm ecstatic. Do you work tonight?"

"Yes, but I can call in, I haven't missed work in a long time, so it shouldn't be a problem." She replied.

"Good, cause we are going out!" He took his hand and held hers as they walked in to her apartment. He took in the place she called home. It had pictures of Alissa, and he assumed were her parents. It was nice, and a decent sized apartment. Now if only he could get her a better job to where she didn't have to shake her ass for cash. He didn't mind her job, it was the fact that he cared about her, and those guys get a little too touchy for him. He didn't want her treated like that, she deserved better. He clinched his jaw, just thinking about them touching her inappropriately.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned at the expression he held on his face.

He shook his head. "Yeah I am okay, sorry. I want to ask you a question... It's more of a job offer really."

She raised her eyebrow. "Um, Okay."

"I know you have been working at the club for over two years now, but you can't honestly like working there, am I right?" She nodded. "OK, so I need an assistant. She quit on me a few days ago. I have been looking for a replacement but don't really have the time to find one. I want to offer you the job." He barely knew her and trusted her to take on the responsibility of being his assistant. She didn't know what to say. She sat down and thought about it before she responded. "Alissa, if your not interested, just say no." He looked down at her with hope in his eyes.

She collected her thoughts along with her words. "What would I have to do?"

He smiled. "Basically, take my calls that I can't, do my shopping for me, book hotel rooms and flights. Stuff like that."

She nodded. "Okay, doesn't sound too bad."

He laughed. "Well, I have been told that I am a dick to my assistants if they fuck up, and they usually quit in the first three months. But I promise I won't be like that to you."

"I guess, I will give it a try, if all else fails, I can go back to the club."

He was happy that she accepted his offer, but hated that she would go back to that place if it didn't work out. "Alright then there is just one more thing. Would you mind moving to St. Louis? Cause even if I am off work, your still working. You are basically my beck and call girl. Minus the whole sex part, unless you want to." He smirked.

She laughed. "Uh, no thanks, but yes I can move, I don't have anyone here holding me back." After the pair had arranged for her stuff to be shipped to his house for the time being, they went out to celebrate. Alissa didn't drink much considering she just turned 21, but also cause she wasn't big on drinking. Randy however was wasted by the time they made it back to her apartment. She helped him get settled in the bed and she slept on the couch.


	4. Chapter: Shut Up Already!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Four: Shut Up Already!

It had been four months, since she had quit the club. She didn't regret it at all, Randy was a terrific person to work for, and a very sweet friend. She had been hit on and teased, but he was always at her side defending her. She was falling for him hard, but was going to stick with the don't mix business with pleasure motto. "Ally cat, can you call John and see when he is going to the arena while I take a shower?" He asked knowing she would.

She nodded as she put her book down. "Sure, anything else?"

"That's all for now unless, you want to give me an extra hand?" He smirked. He loved her facial expressions when he talked to her like that.

She blushed. "Oh my gawd Randy, take your shower!" He laughed as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Alissa dialed John's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello beautiful. Finally decided to ditched that fucker and be with me, huh?" She knew he had that shit eating grin on his face.

She shook her head. "Hey I told you that I could handle both of you, why do I have to choose?" She grinned.

"Because neither me or Randy share. Never been able to, so what's it gonna be?" He asked.

She laughed. "I think I will stay where I am for now. Anyway, Randy wanted me to ask, what time are you going to the arena?"

"Between 5:30 and 6:00."

"Okay then I will tell him, see you later, John boy!" They both laughed then hung up the phone. Alissa waited for Randy to get out of the shower. The water turned off, then a few minutes later Randy walked out. He had only his jeans on and the water was dripping from his hair down his chest. Alissa loved watching him come out after a shower, he looked so hot when he was wet.

"Did you get a hold of John?" He asked snapping her out of her daydream.

She cleared her throat, and nodded. "Yes, he said, he was leaving between 5:30 and 6:00."

"That gives us about two hours. You want to get a shower, and get ready, maybe get something quick to eat before we leave? He said looking at the time on his cell.

"Sounds good to me, I won't be long." She grabbed some clothes, then her bag with her make-up and hair necessities in it, then disappeared into the bathroom. The warm water felt nice against her soft tanned skin. She washed her hair then relaxed a little. She started thinking about Randy being wet, and how good he smelled.

_**"Damn girl, your even better than I imagined you would be." Randy said climbing in the shower behind her, as he looked her up and down.**_

_**"Randy what are you doing?" She asked giggling.**_

_**He smirked. "What we both want to do, but have been too afraid to try." He leaned in and kissed her neck. She turned around to face him, and he kissed her lips. She placed both her arms around his neck as he picked her up by her thighs. He gently held her against the wall as he entered her, thrusting slowly. She bit her lip trying to keep from moaning, but failed as he began to go faster, until they both climaxed. She felt his warm cum inside of her as he rested his head against her shoulder, kissing her neck once more. **_

She quickly came back to reality when he knocked on the door. "Ally are you okay in there?" He asked concerned. "Hey answer me or I am gonna break this damn door down!"

She calmed herself before answering. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She turned off the water, and dried herself with a towel.

"Are you sure? You have been in there for a long time now!"

She took a deep breath as she wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. "See I am okay." She closed the door then dressed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror to fix her hair, and make-up. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed to get her shoes on.

He watched, as she finished getting ready. "We have about an hour and a half left. You still want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure." She answered, not looking at him once. If only he knew that she had just daydreamed about him. She almost blushed but quickly shook the thoughts from her head.

He smiled. "Okay then let's go!" The pair walked down to the lobby, then to the rental car to put Randy's bag in the backseat, then over to a diner across the street. They ordered and sat silently eating, until fans started gathering around him wanting autographs. He was always so kind and signed every single thing they asked of him. They finally finished their food. He paid then they left.

John waited for them at the back door of the arena. Alissa smiled as they approached him. John pulled her in to a tight hug. "See, I would hold you in my arms every second I had free, if you would assist me instead of Dopey there!" John spouted out a name, referring to Randy's ears.

Randy looked at John with a cocky grin on his face. "Nah man, she knows who's better."

She rolled her eyes as John released her. "You two are messed up."

"But Ally cat I love you!" John replied as he stuck both arms out in front of him, then chasing her through the back door.

She was running from John. "Get your boy Randy!"

Randy laughed watching the two. "Ally watch out!" He said noticing a door that had just opened in front of her.

She didn't see it in time, and ran right '_smack'_ into it, causing her to collapse on the floor. "Ow...Damn that hurt." She rubbed her head.

John and Randy both rushed to her side and examined her. "You okay shorty?" John asked.

She nodded. "I think so!" Randy grabbed one of her arms and John grabbed the other helping her to her feet.

"I warned you, maybe you should listen to me next time." Randy scoffed.

"Well I have to go get ready, watch where your going lil' bit!" John said.

She smirked. "Ha-ha real funny. It's kind of your fault too, cause you chased me."

John pulled her in a hug, kissed her head. "I'm sorry." Then he walked down the hall disappearing when he turned the corner.

"Are you sure your okay? I can take you to the paramedics that we have on standby, if you want." Randy's eyes were filled with concern.

She shook her head. "No I am good. Come on you got to get ready too!" He walked next to her and they didn't stop until they reached the locker room. She didn't like sitting with the crowd cause her first experience was horrible. She had been standing ringside and a fan pushed her trying to get a divas attention. She tried to sit down in her seat, because he was beyond excited and she didn't want to get smacked or elbowed in the face. Before she could even move, he jumped and his foot landed on her toes, breaking three of them, then he spilled his beer on her back. Since then, she had watched Raw from the locker room where she was safe. The show ended and Randy came in with John following close behind. "That was a great crowd tonight man. I seen tits, and they were very nice." John said smiling at the memory and cupping his hands in front of his chest.

Alissa rolled her eyes, but noticed Randy wasn't laughing, he held no emotion in his face at all. "Randy are you okay?" She asked. He just nodded at her then went to take a shower.

John looked at Alissa. "He is pissed off. So over look him the rest of the night."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why is he pissed?"

"Stacey called, she wants to get back together. She said she made a mistake and is still in love with him or some bullshit. But don't let him know I told you." He sat down pulling out his clothes from his bag.

She felt bad for Randy. That bitch had put him through hell. She remembered the first time Randy really opened up to her.

_**They went out to dinner, and John was at the bar hitting on some girl. Then Randy's jaw clinched. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.**_

_**"See that blonde right there, that's my ex, Stacey." He answered looking in Stacey's direction and nodded towards her.**_

_**She looked until she spotted her. "Yes, does she bother you or something?"**_

_**"Not really."**_

_**"Then what's the big deal?" She couldn't help herself, she wanted to know, even though prying wasn't really her thing.**_

_**"We were together for a couple years, and I was in love with her. I would fly out of my way to see her, even if it was only a few hours at a time. I thought things were good between us. Hell I even bought her a ring." He was honest, and she saw the hurt he held in his eyes.**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"I got a night off and didn't tell her, had this whole big romantic evening planned. I was gonna ask her to marry me, but when I got home there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I went inside and she was in my bed with another fucking guy, I lost it."**_

_**He hesitated, taking in a deep breath then continued.**_

_**"I punched the guy in the jaw, we fought for a bit, then I threw him out of my house. When I got to her upstairs she was packing her stuff. I tried to reason with her, hell even offered her another chance if she would stay and try to work things out. But then she told me she was pregnant by him, and that she never really loved me. She should of just stuck a knife in my chest, it would have been less painful... What hurt more than anything else, a few months later, I gave her another chance and she did the exact same thing. Except, John caught her in the act."**_

_**Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, you deserve better than that."**_

_**He looked to her then wiped her tears. "Yeah it sucked because I didn't care that she was having another guys baby and just wanted to be with her." He noticed she was getting more upset from what he was telling her. "Hey don't worry about it. I am still hurt and angry from what she did, but I am beginning to get over it." She half smiled.**_

Alissa waited for Randy as she remembered that night. He finally came out wearing nothing but a towel. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like this and she knew it wouldn't be the last. "Randy I know something is bothering you, please talk to me." She was really concerned for him.

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Fucking Stacey, I am so sick of her games. She called wanting me to take her back."

"Randy..." He interrupted her.

"I can't fucking deal with this shit. I thought once I was living my dream of being a wrestler, everything else would just fall into place."

She tried to speak once more. "I..." But he interrupted again.

"But it hasn't, it seems like because of wrestling, everything falls apart."

He sat down on the bench with his head in his hands as he kept rambling on. She knelt down in front of him, then raised his head to look at her. "Shut up already!" She kissed him without thinking. He smiled and pulled her up off the floor, forcing her to straddle him, then kissed crushed his lips on hers. She wanted to be in his arms forever, just kissing him anytime she wanted. She pulled back away from him, as she realized what she had just done, and walked out of the locker room. She waited in the car for it seemed like forever. Then he got in and they went back to the hotel. She climbed into bed and went to sleep. He laid down but sleeping was the last thing on his mind.


	5. Chapter: What Are You Afraid Of?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Five: What Are You Afraid Of?

Randy had been awake all night wondering about the kiss and why she walked away. His thoughts was interrupted by Alissa's cell buzzing. He sat up and reached across the night stand and pressed talk as soon as he had the phone in his hands. "Hello?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck are you?" The female voice asked.

He smiled. "The name is Randy, and you are?"

"It don't matter who the fuck I am, where is Ally and why are you answering her phone?" She asked.

He stopped smiling. "She is asleep, so I just thought..." The female interuppted him.

"You just thought you would answer her phone without asking. I don't think so! Wake her up and give her the damn phone." The female demanded.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't want to wake her, but he did as he was told. "Ally wake up, someone wants to talk to you."

She rolled over an looked Randy in the eyes as he handed her the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Who the fuck is Randy?" The female asked.

Alissa got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and shut the door. "Randy Orton!" She replied groggily.

"How in the fuck did you end up with Randy Orton in the same room?"

She sat down on the side of the tub. "Riley chill, I am his personal assistant." She hardly ever got to talk to her friend as it was, because her friend wasn't allowed to use the phone where she lived and it was always a short conversation. It would have taken time to tell her, just like it was going to now!

"How in the fuck did that happen?" Her friend asked.

Alissa explained everything from the first meeting to how she ended up there that morning. "So it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah fucking right, you kissed him, and he kissed you back. It's Randy fucking Orton, chick I would of fucked him last night. Why did you pull away from him?"

She lightly laughed knowing her friend would have. "I work for him, besides it would never work out. We are too good of friends, which I think I fucked that up too."

"Ally, you have been through some crazy shit, and you finally find something in your life that's good, and your just gonna give it up without a fight, that's not you." Riley was honest.

Ally felt a tear coming, she knew Riley was right. "Ry, I love him, I really do. But I don't want to risk losing everything again. That is what will happen if it don't work out."

"Whatever. I swear girl, you can be so stubborn at times. He likes you, I can tell just from what you have told me about him. Seriously open your eyes. He buys you a brand new fucking mustang only after knowing you for a week, and then offers you a job."

Ally ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know about that... I see him look at me sometimes and think he might, but he goes out with girls and has sex with them. I get stuck hanging with John, or one of the other wrestlers. Because I am alone and they think they need to keep me company. Which I don't mind, but if he liked me, would he still do that stuff?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "GIrl, he has a cock, and that is usually the only head they think with. You can't blame him for that. Maybe he didn't know how to tell you, and that's why he took the chance last night and kissed you back."

"Okay, well I gotta go, hopefully I will get a chance to come visit soon!"

"Talk to you later chick, bye."

The two girls hung up, then Ally came out of the bathroom. Randy was laying back on the bed and was finally asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she decided to go talk to John for a bit. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he greeted her with his contagious smile, she smiled back. "Morning sunshine!" She said.

He still smiled showing his adorable dimples. "Morning come on in." The two sat down on the bed. "So something is up if you come over this early, talk to me." John said.

"I kissed Randy last night, and he kissed me back." She blurted out before she really thought.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like I didn't see that one coming. How did this happen?"

She sighed. "Well honestly he wouldn't shut up last night after you left, I tried to talk to him but couldn't hardly get a word in. So I kissed him, and he kissed me back. Then I walked out and waited for him in the car. We didn't speak after that."

John's expression was shocked. "Damn girl. I thought you liked him. Why did you leave?"

"It was a mistake John. I have really fucked things up. I work for him, a relationship was the last thing on my mind. I guess in a way, I wanted to take away the pain he was feeling from Stacey's call. I just did it without thinking."

John sat back against the headboard. "I know for a fact he cares alot about you and would never hurt you in any way. All that I know to tell you is, that you need to talk to him about it. The poor guy is probably thinking he did something wrong and you ran away because of it."

"Oh gawd, you think so?"

He nodded. "I have known Randy for a long time now, I am positive that he thinks it's his fault."

She felt horrible, why did she have to be so stupid last night. "Thanks John, I am gonna go explain things to him." She walked out and went back to the hotel room that her and Randy shared. She opened the door but he was nowhere to be seen. She sat on the bed, thinking she really messed things up this time. She was lost in thought until the bathroom door opened. "Randy?" She asked.

"Yeah." He didn't even look at her as he held the towel around his waist and looked in his bag.

"I need to talk to you about last night."

He sighed. "What's there to talk about? I think the message was pretty damn clear. I get it okay."

She shook her head. "No you don't. Last night was my fault." She said honestly as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"How was it your fault?" She had his full attention now.

"I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't give me a chance. So I kissed you without thinking about it first. Then when you kissed me back, it just shocked me. I didn't know how to react, or what to say. That's why I walked out. I don't want to complicate things, and I am sorry if I did." She dropped her head as tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled. "You didn't complicate anything, Ally. I kissed you because I wanted too. You can't honestly say you didn't feel something when we kissed."

"I did, but this can't happen, I work for you. Don't mix business with pleasure."

He put his arm around her waist. "Really, you are going with that one? What are you afraid of?"

She looked at him. "I don't want to get hurt, and left alone. Most of all I love my job, and being with you and John, I don't want to lose that friendship."

"I understand, so what do we do now?" He knew that no matter how hard he tried to convince her that this was a sure thing, she wouldn't believe him.

"Can we just go back to how it was before last night?" She asked, even though her heart was wanting the opposite.

He nodded. "Sure. I am gonna go to the gym, so you can do whatever you want for about an hour and a half."

She half smiled. Even though he agreed to let things go back to the way they were before the kiss. Things between them were definitely different. Randy left and she took a shower, got dressed then laid back down on the bed. Someone knocked on the door, she groaned, then went to answer it.

"Did you talk to him?" John asked.

She leaned in resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "John, what the fuck am I doing, because I have no clue!" He put his arms around her gently picking her up and shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, and sat down and put her on his lap.

"What happened?" He asked. Tears formed in her eyes, and she told him about the previous conversation she had with Randy. "Damn, you actually asked him to let things go back to the way they were before? I am not good at this shit, but you need to stop avoiding the obvious!" He raised her head up to look at him.

"What's the obvious?" She asked unsure.

He laughed. "You really don't think ahead do you? You two are practically in love with each other. However, you are the only one that is in denial here. You are stopping something that could be great, all because you are scared. Isn't taking the risk worth the chance of being with the one you love?"

"Damn John, who knew you were deep?" She smiled. "I guess for some people it is. I am not a risk taker at all."

"Alright then, kiss me!"

She leaned back away from him. "Say what?" He took his hand lifted her chin, then kissed her. "Wh..What was that about?" She jumped from his lap.

He laughed as he fell back on the bed. "Trying to prove a point, did you feel anything at all when I kissed you?" He asked putting his arm behind his head.

She shook her head and smiled. "No but don't ever do that shit again!" She loved how random John was, but if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, she was gonna smack him.

He stood up and walked over to the bed, then hugged her. "I am sorry. It's just, I was letting you know how it would be, if you had kissed anyone else but Randy."

"John your my friend and I love you to death, but that frankly should not have happened."

She didn't know how right she was. While their lips were locked Randy had came back to the hotel room, he had forgotten his cell. He didn't say a word but shut the door back and left. He had missed Alissa getting off of John's lap, and the conversation they had after.


	6. Chapter: Good Ol' John Boy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Six: Good Ol' John Boy!

"I'm sorry." John apologized again as they were walking down to the car. Alissa couldn't get a hold of Randy and was getting worried. She tried calling but found his cell on top of the TV. John told her that he would show up at the arena, and to just bring Randy's ring gear with them. They arrived fifteen minutes later. They were laughing and joking with one another. They walked into the locker room, and caught a sight that neither one of them expected to see, the smiles disappeared from their faces. "Stacey?" John questioned.

She released Randy from the kiss. "John it's nice to see you again. Is this your new girlfriend?" She smiled as she hugged him.

"No, she is actually Randy's assistant." He couldn't believe Randy took her back.

"Oh silly me, she isn't a blonde, so your the one who has been taking good care of my man?"

Alissa wanted to rip that smile off her face. "Yes. I am Alissa, nice to meet you!" She faked a smile.

"Well I am here now, so your no longer needed." She shooed her away with her hand.

John pulled Alissa close to him, knowing by the way she was gripping Randy's bag, she wanted to hurt her. "Here's your bag... Randy, am I really not needed anymore?" She asked looking at him as she tossed his bag in front of his feet.

He just nodded. "Guess so. Thanks for everything!"

"You know what this is fucking..." John put his hand over her mouth and picked her up from behind, then took her into the hall.

"Shhh, calm down!" John held onto her in case she decided to run back in.

She grabbed Johns hand and pulled it from her mouth. "I can't fucking believe that prick, and that little bitch too."

John cracked a smile, he had never seen her pissed before and couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was mad. "Girl chill, I don't know what the fuck his problem is. But one thing is for sure, your not going anywhere. I am now hiring you as my personal...hm ... traveling buddy!"

She rolled her eyes. Good ol' John boy. "I don't know if I want to stay. I can't bare witness to that fucked up shit."

John laughed. "Let it go, trust me I am gonna find out what is going on. Just sit tight, wait for me in catering." She nodded, then walked down the hall. He went back in to talk to Randy alone. "Hey man, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked.

Randy looked at his friend. "Why? There isn't anything to talk about!"

John shot Randy a serious look. "Come on, I have a few things I need to talk to you about in private."

"Fine, Stace, give me a minute!" He sighed with regret.

She planted a small kiss on Randy then walked out. "What the fuck do you want to talk about Cena? Randy retorted.

John sat down on the bench. "So it's gonna be like this? You get back with her and you treat us like shit!"

"No, it's like this, you two went behind my back, and hooked up with each other. What the fuck? I thought we were friends, guess I was wrong!" Randy fired back.

John shook his head. "We didn't hook up."

"Right, so when I walked in the room earlier, your lips wasn't on hers?" He asked.

John thought, then he remembered. "Man, it's not what you think. I was talking to her about you, trying to convince her that you two should be together. So I kissed her to prove a point. That when she kisses someone else it will never be the same as kissing you."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "There are other ways of proving a fucking point Cena, you didn't have to fucking kiss her. This whole afternoon I have been thinking you were putting the moves on her and she fell for them. It doesn't matter, I still don't believe that bullshit."

"It's the truth Randy, believe it or not, I would never try to steal a girl from you. You should know me better than that, but getting back with Stacey man that's low dude. That was a mistake and we both know it." John replied.

Randy finished getting ready. "Why does it matter, no matter how hard I try, I am always going to end up getting fucked over. So why not Stacey? I should be use to it by now!"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah but what about Alissa, she is innocent in all of this. Kissing her was all me, she had nothing to do with that. Why did you fire her? She loved that job and she was fucking good at it."

Randy dropped his head. "Apparently she doesn't want me, and to be honest. I can't work with her feeling the way I do, and not act upon it. I can't go back to the way things use to be, not after that kiss last night. If I can't have her then I don't want her around. It's the only way I can get through this shit!"

"Sorry to bust your nuts, but she isn't going nowhere. No matter how you feel, I want her around." John felt bad for his best friend but he felt bad for Alissa too.

Randy looked at him, with a stunned expression. "So I guess you chose her friendship over mine. Fine stay the fuck out of my face, and stay the fuck out of my way!"

John shrugged. "If that's how you want it. But just know this, I didn't choose her over you. I chose to be a friend to her, since you decided to throw her away. A friend nothing more, because she needs one right now."

John stood up and opened his bag, then changed into his ring gear. "By the way, remember how you felt when Stacey did that shit to you. Well you just made Ally feel the same damn way. Unwanted and alone." Randy felt cold chills run down his spine with Johns words. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but Alissa didn't want him. He never wanted her to feel the way Stacey had made him feel. But there wasn't anything he could do about that now.

Alissa watched raw from catering. She figured the conversation had went longer than John had anticipated, and had to get to work. She just hoped everything was sorted out by now. She seen John walk through the doors. "Hey good match tonight, you were awesome!" She smiled as he took a seat.

His face held a disappointed expression. "Ally, Randy thinks we hooked up behind his back. I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

"You told him it wasn't like that, right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but he don't believe me, he thinks I stole you behind his back, and then chose you over his friendship."

She put her head against the table. "What exactly happened in there John?" He told her everything that had been said on both his and Randy's parts. "So in other words he isn't your friend anymore because of me. I have ruined everything. I never should have took his offer." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No this isn't your fault, mostly mine, and partly Randy, but don't blame yourself." John was serious as he wiped her tears. "I'll be back in a minute, just gonna grab my stuff then we're getting the hell outta here." She nodded. He left and grabbed his things from the locker room, shaking his head at Randy then went back to get Alissa. They left and headed toward the hotel. She went to Randy's room gathered her stuff and moved it into John's. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but Randy was gonna believe what he wanted, even if it wasn't the truth. She laid down and balled her eyes out. John came out of the shower laid down beside her, pulled her up next to him and let her cry. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, but just being there for her, and giving her his shoulder, to cry on was the least he could do. Eventually she fell asleep with tears still falling from her eyes. John wiped them, then went to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter:Who The Fuck Are You Talking To?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Who The Fuck Are You Talking To?

The next morning Alissa woke upto John singing in the shower. She smiled, at the image of him singing into a shampoo bottle but that smile soon faded when thoughts of yesterday crept back into her mind. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself. She couldn't take John's money, just to keep him company, that was ridiculous. No, she knew it was time for her to go home. She heard the shower being turned off as she sat up and rested her upper body against the headboard. John walked out in nothing but a towel and smiled when he seen that she was now awake.

"Morning, beautiful!" John smirked.

"Morning dimples." She replied.

He laughed knowing she had gotten her eyes full. "You okay this morning? Do I need to get you some more tissues?" He was worried about her regardless.

She shook her head. "No, I think my tear ducts are bone dry by now. I will be okay though."

He smiled. "Well how about some breakfast then? I am starving!"

She laughed. "Maybe you should get dressed first. But breakfast sounds great. I am just gonna get a quick shower."

He smiled. "Want to use my towel?" He asked as he started to pull it off his waist.

She put her hands up. "No,no, I am sure there is another one in there." She said as she grabbed some clothes then went towards the bathroom. He grinned as she shut the door behind her. He changed into his khaki shorts and one of his tight fitted shirts, that showed off his muscles, rather nicely. Just after he put his last shoe on, Alissa's cell began buzzing on the table. He picked it up, and looked at the name of the person who was calling. It blinked Riley. He hadn't heard her talk about a Riley, so he was curious and answered it.

"Who is this?" He asked with a serious tone.

"That's none of your damn business. Who the fuck is this?" She demanded.

He smirked, he liked this chick. "That don't matter, what matters is why in the fuck are you calling my girl?" He decided to mess with the female on the other line.

"How in the hell is that any of your business, and since when is she your girl? Who ever the fuck you are?" She was getting pissed, and wondering why in the hell this prick was answering her best friends phone.

He smiled, he was getting her worked up, and he liked it. "She has been my girl for awhile now. It's my fucking business, because anything that involves Alissa involves me too."

"Oh I don't even fucking think so. Where's Ally?"

He covered the speaker so she couldn't hear him laugh. He finally calmed himself enough to talk to her again. "She is getting all wet for me right now. Damn that's sexy baby." He acted like Ally was right next to him. Alissa had just finished her shower, and getting dressed. She walked out of the bathroom to John laying on his back, talking on her phone. He hadn't seen her, and she was curious to know who he was talking to. She stood back leaning against the wall, so he couldn't see her.

"I know you ain't fucking my best friend, and talking to me like this." Riley retorted.

He smiled. "Why would that be any of your fucking business? Damn Ally cat, you know how I like it baby."

Alissa's eyebrows raised and she was shocked. "What the fuck is he talking about, and who the fuck is he talking to?" She said in hushed tones to where he couldn't hear.

"You mother fucker, give her the phone, right fucking now!" Riley demanded.

He started to laugh again but held it back. "Now why would I do such a thing, I mean I could, but she is kind of busy at the moment and has a mouth full." Alissa's mouth dropped.

"You son of a bitch, let me talk to my friend!"

"Now there is no need to call my mom names. She hasn't done a damn thing to you." He cracked a smile. Alissa had heard enough.

"You fucker, I don't know what kind of bullshit game your playing, but it needs to fucking stop and give Ally the damn phone!" Riley scoffed.

Before John could reply he seen Alissa standing next to the other bed with her arms crossed. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked curious.

He raised up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just talking."

"Was that Ally, let me talk to her!" Riley yelled.

Alissa kept a straight face. "To who?"

He smiled. "Just a friend."

"Are you listening to me you fucking asshole?"

She smiled. "Is that my phone you have there in your hand?"

He looked down. "Nah, I got a new one."

She couldn't help but laugh. "So you picked out a pink phone? That's kind of gay John."

"What the fuck is going on over there? Someone fucking answer me!" Riley was going off.

He smirked. "I thought it was a pretty color. Don't be hating because my phone is prettier than yours."

She busted out laughing. "Give me my damn phone, you fucker." She put her hand out waiting for him to place it in her hand.

He looked at her hand that she held out, but didn't give it to her. "Hang on just a minute sweetie." He spoke into the phone in a girlie voice.

Alissa about fell over from laughing so hard. "Oh my gawd John, give me my fucking phone." He motioned for her to come and get it. She tackled him on the bed and tried to pin his arms. She tried to lay on his chest and hold his legs down with hers. But was unsuccessful. Then she tried to pin his arms once more, but he just moved them around with ease. She stayed still for a moment trying to catch her breath, then sat up on his stomach. If she could just get a hold of him somehow, but he was so big, and she wasn't. She leaned down and bit his nipple.

"Oooow...That fucking hurt." He yelled.

She laughed. "Give me my damn phone."

He shook his head. "No, don't think I will.

"Fuck this." Riley said and hung up.

She didn't know what else to do but start wrestling him for it. He just laid there laughing his ass off as he watched her. She couldn't do anything to him. He was much more stronger than she was. She tried to turn him over, but that didn't go over as well as she had hoped. "You trying to look at my ass?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I am trying to... Fuck I don't know what I am doing!" He put her cell in his pocket, then grabbed her arms pulling her completely on top of him. He flipped her to where she was under him. He pinned her down and hovered his body over hers, so he didn't crush her.

"What you gonna do, short shit?" He laughed. She wasn't about to give up and he noticed. John was surprised usually the chick was mad by now, and walking away, but she was still smiling and trying to take him down.

"You know I could knee your nuts in this position." She smiled.

He looked down. Then put both of her arms above her head, and holding both of them with one hand against the bed. Then he grabbed his parts with the other. "You wouldn't dare."

She thought about it for a split second. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She moved her head about, like she was tough. She acted like she was going to and he flinched. She had never made a guy do that before. His stomach growled, and they both laughed.

He smiled revealing those adorable dimples. "Alright, we could do this all day or we could get something to eat. I vote get something to eat. I call a truths."

She nodded. "Okay, now give me my phone." He let go of her and stood up.

"If you want it you gotta get it yourself!"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously!" He replied.

She sighed. "Fine!" She got up and stood in front of him then slid her hand into his pocket and grabbed her phone.

"Oooo." He wiggled about as he held her hand in his pocket over his shorts with his own hand.

She laughed. "Your a fucking tard John!"

"Only when your around!"

She finally managed to pull her phone out of his pocket and went to finish getting herself ready, then looked at her recent calls as she sat down on the bed.

She called Riley back hoping she wasn't too ticked. "What the fuck is going on over there?" She asked.

"Sorry Ry, I was in the shower and John answered my phone. Then he wouldn't give it to me. He was messing with you." She apologized.

"John, as in John fucking Cena?" Riley asked curious.

"Yes, John fucking Cena." She smiled as she mocked her friend and looked at John, who was also smiling.

"Oh, so what happened to Randy?"

Alissa dropped her head, and her smile faded. "He's an asshole."

"What happened?" Riley was concerned for her friend.

Alissa told her what had happened the day before. "So I will probably be going to St. Louis to get my stuff then back to Tampa. Gotta find a new job."

"I can't believe he fucking did that. I am tempted to come up there and kick his ass." Riley was very protective of her friend, and would have gladly gave Randy hell over her.

"I know, me too. Don't worry about it, just let it go!"

"Fine, if that is what you want, I will! So, what's up with you and John?" Riley asked prying.

She half smiled. "Nothing, we are just friends. That's all."

"Okay well I have to go. Come see me, I am losing my fucking mind here."

She looked at John who now held concern on his face. "I will, probably after I move back and put a few applications in. Talk to you later."

They hung up and John walked to the door. "Coming?" She nodded and followed close behind.


	8. Chapter: Thank You For Being My Friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Thank You For Being My Friend!

John and Alissa were eating breakfast and neither one was talking. John was never one to sit in silence. So he had to say something. "Ally, are you okay?" She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Come on, I can't have a conversation with myself here."

She half smiled. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Why aren't you staying?" He asked.

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "I am not going to be paid to be your traveling buddy, I would do that for free, but I can't stay, and you know why!"

"All the more reason to stick around. Show him what he is missing out on. Besides I love you and want to keep you with me."

She picked at her food with her fork. "I don't honestly want to go, but John we need to be real here. There will be problems if I stay. I don't want to fuck anything else up, like destroying you or god knows who else that gets around me."

He shook his head. "You can't destroy me, there are a few people I might have you destroy for me though." He laughed, but she didn't. "As far as everything else goes. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you have done nothing wrong. Randy has fucked things up. Hell, every time he gets with Stacey she messes with his head, and he becomes a completely different person."

She looked at John. "How many times has he actually gotten back with her?"

He started thinking and counting on his fingers. "This is the seventh time."

Her eyebrows raised, she was stunned. "Really? He told me only two times before this."

"Usually when girls hear about how many times his ex has popped in and out of his life, they tend to back away from him. It makes them think that she is gonna pop up and steal him away." John said.

"I can understand that, but it doesn't bother me." She looked up and locked eyes with John.

He sighed. "Well your not like most girls, your special, and he knows that as well as I do."

"Apparently not, cause he is over there right now laughing and having a big ol' time with her. Besides I was the one to put a stop to it and it's my fault. As much as I hate to say it, I am having regrets about it, because it's killing me to see him with her!"

John turned around he couldn't believe Randy would do this, especially to Ally. "Let's go!" John felt protective of Alissa, and his heart went out to her. He paid for their food, grabbed her hand and lead her out of the restaurant before Randy spotted them. He knew any second those beautiful blue eyes of hers were gonna shed a tear. They got back to the car and she started crying again. Doing the only thing he knew to do, he put his arm around her and embraced her small body. "What in the fuck is Randy thinking? What were the odds that they would end up in the same restaurant?" He thought to himself. "She is an amazing girl" And currently his new best friend.

She wiped her tears on John's shirt. Then pulled back. "I'm sorry, can we just go now?" He looked at his tear staind t-shirt, and nodded. They drove back to the hotel. He sat on the bed once they were back in his room.

As much as he hated to do it, he wasn't going to beg her to stay anymore. "Ally, I will take you to the airport, if you still want to go!" He looked at the floor as he spoke.

She sat next to him and put her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. "Thank you for being my friend! I am sad to go, I don't want to leave you, but now you understand why I can't stay, it's too much for me to handle."

He nodded. "I know." It was almost a whisper.

She half smiled, John had became one of her best friends. She packed her stuff, and looked at John. "I'm ready!"

He looked at her and smiled. "Aight, let's go." He carried her bags to the car putting them in the trunk, then went to the passenger side door and opened it for her. She sat down, and he closed the door back. The ride was silent but neither one knew what to say. He walked her in and helped her get her bags checked, then waited with her before she had to board the plane.

"I lucked out that their was a flight this soon!" She said with sad eyes.

"Yeah, you did." He replied. The wait was silent and soon came to an end. She hugged him, and planted a small kiss on his cheek then left to board the plane. He watched as the plane took off. Then he left himself, going back to an empty room.

Alissa landed just before nightfall. She gathered her luggage, then went to Randy's house. Her stuff had been in his garage the whole time. She never had the chance to get a place of her own. She unlocked the door, and headed straight for the room he had given her upstairs. She began to pack as tears once again streamed down her face. She had gotten everything in the room that had belonged to her packed into the moving truck. Then she went to the garage and started moving the rest. It took her three hours, to get it loaded. But she didn't care. She wanted out of there as soon as possible. She looked at the house one more time before driving away.


	9. Chapter: How Do I Make It Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Nine: How Do I Make It Right?

Randy pulled into to the driveway and looked at his two story home. It was beautiful, the only thing missing was someone to share it with. Stacey wanted to move back in, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. Hell he really didn't want to get back together with her, but he wasn't thinking when had called her after seeing John and Alissa kissing. He walked up the sidewalk, and unlocked the door. He placed his keys on the counter in the kitchen, then noticed a piece of paper. He picked up the note then began to read it.

_**Randy,**_

_**I am truly sorry for everything that has happened. I left the keys to the house and the car on the dresser in the bedroom. I want you to know that what John said was true. Give him a break, please! He is such a great friend, and I hate to see you lose someone as wonderful as him. You both are very special to me, I will always have a special place in my heart, just for you two. All I want is for you to be happy, I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway, it wasn't what I intended to do. You are an amazing guy, please don't ever change the real you, for anyone. Goodbye.**_

_**Alissa**_

Tears formed in his eyes. "What the hell have I done?" He asked himself as he reached for his cell pulling it out of his pocket. He scrolled down the list until he reached the name John. He hesitated, then pressed talk.

"Orton, if your calling to bitch at me some more, I don't want to hear it!" John answered.

"I'm sorry." Randy hung his head as he replied.

"I didn't catch that, what did you just say?"

"Dammit John, I am sorry." He raised his tone.

"I thought I was hearing things there for a minute. Do you believe me now? I swear man I wouldn't do something that shady to you."

"I know, that's why I am calling. Alissa moved out, all her stuff is gone. I really fucked up." He sat down on the couch rubbing his hand over his head.

"Yeah you did, she is a beautiful person inside and out, I would never had let her go as easy as you had."

"I wasn't thinking. How do I make it right?"

"That's your call, but first you might want to try to apologize. It's a start."

"How do I know she will even answer?"

"She will, trust me man. When she looks at you, your the only guy she sees. Just call her."

"Alright, see ya in a couple days, again I am sorry."

"Hey man it's all good, just make it right with her. Take it easy."

They hung up and Randy scrolled down the list, which didn't take long to find the name. Alissa, he pressed talked. "He...o" She answered.

"Hey Ally, it's me Randy. I am so sorry for everything."

"Randy? I..can't...now." She replied.

"Please hear me out!"

"It's...hard to...right now!"

"Okay!" He hung up the phone. He laid his head back and drifted off to sleep.

"Dammit, you stupid phone." She looked at the bars, and there was no signal.

"I can't believe this, I hope he is okay!" She drove a couple more hours then finally made it to Tampa. She pulled into a motel and ran into the office. The storm was horrible, she couldn't believe she had made it that far.

"Hi, I need a room please?"

The lady smiled. "I am so sorry we are full, no more vacancies."

Alissa threw her hands up. "That's just my luck." Just then her cell started ringing. She pulled it from her purse. "Randy is that you?"

"So he did call you?" John asked.

"Yeah, but it's storming like crazy, and I didn't hear what he was trying to tell me, just bits and pieces."

"Damn, are you okay? I am watching the news, you better not be out in this shit."

"I made it to Tampa, I am fine but every motel, I pull into doesn't have any rooms I don't know what I am going to do." She sighed.

"Hey no worries, go to my house I keep a key hidden, under a loose stone by the front door. It's right next to the house so you don't have to look for it too long."

"Thank you so much. John you are the absolute best. I'll call when I get there to let you know I made it, but where the hell do you live?"

He told her the quickiest route to get to his house from where she was. "Okay bye." She ran back out the door and jumped in the truck. Then went to John's. She parked, then ran to the stone and found the key. She unlocked the door then walked inside. She was soaked from head to toe. Her bag was packed in the back some where so she couldn't get a dry change of clothes. She pulled her cell back out and called John back.

"Hello?"

She smiled. "John I made it to your house. Do you mind if I borrow a change of clothes, mine is buried somewhere in the truck."

"Sure go ahead, and make yourself at home. I will be there in a few days, so stay as long as you like."

"Okay, thanks again, I'll see ya soon!" They hung up and she went to find his room. She found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then went to take a hot shower. The hot water warmed her skin, and she felt relaxed. She dressed in John's clothes and pulled the neck of the shirt upto her nose and inhaled the scent. It smelled just like him, which made her smile. He always smelled so good, and the scent was intoxicating, she felt the same way about Randy and remembered how he smelled as well. Once she snapped out of it, she threw her clothes in the wash then sat on the couch debating whether or not to call Randy back. She hadn't been paying attention to the time, so she dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" His groggy voice said.

"Randy? I am so sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep I will talk to you later." She felt bad for waking him.

"No, I am up. I am glad you decided to call me back. I thought you never wanted to speak to me again, not that I blame you." He was honest.

She smiled. "I was driving through a crazy ass storm and the phone was cutting in and out because of it. I could never not want to talk to you."

He laid down and rested his head on one of the couch pillows. "I am sorry, I am such a dick. I promised I wouldn't treat you like that, and what did I do? I hope you can forgive me."

She half smiled. "I love you Randy and always will, it's already forgotten. Did you patch things up with John?"

He smiled, she was to kind for her own good. "Yeah I think so, we are friends again."

"How are you doing?"

"I am doing okay, I have missed you like crazy, I never wanted you to leave."

"You know I had too, I have to get a job, can't be paid for being John's traveling buddy, when I would do that for free."

He laughed. "He comes up with the craziest shit. Where are you right now?"

"John's, I had tried to get a motel room, but the storm caused alot of people to get off the road. So John offered me to stay at his house."

"Good, atleast your safe and not out in this shit." He said watching the weather channel. The two talked for another hour then said there goodbyes, and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter: Moving On!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Moving On!

Alissa woke to someone banging on the front door a few days later. She opened it and a smile stretched across her lips. "Riley, what are you doing here?" She hugged her friend.

"Got kicked out, So I came to find you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"There is this little thing on the net, where you can put in a cell number and find out where someone is. It's pretty cool, gave me your exact location!"

Alissa rolled her eyes. Her friend was always clever like that. "Come in."

Riley followed her into the living room and sat her bags on the floor. "How ya been?"

"Good, everything is much better. I talked to Randy and we are okay now."

Her friend lifted her brows. "Really? You forgave him, just like that?"

She nodded. "You know me, can't stay mad for too long at people I care about. Why did your family kick you out?"

"Same fucked up shit as last time. Didn't jump when they told me too. I was planning on leaving anyway."

"That's horrible, but I am happy to see you. It's been almost a year since we last hung out."

"I know that's why I found you, thought you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for a bit."

"You know I don't mind, but this is John's house. I will ask if you can stay, until I get my own place."

"Hey we can be roomies, and split all expenses!"

"Yeah that sounds good. I got my old job back at the club, so I can start saving up for a place."

"Sounds good. Do you think you could get me hired on?"

"I am sure Ben would hire you. He's a good guy to work for."

The girls talked until Alissa's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey beautiful, Matt is coming over, he will be staying for a couple weeks. You doing okay by yourself?" John asked.

"Okay. I am doing fine, actually Riley is here. Do you mind if she stays with me until I get my own place?"

"Riley is there? Hell I don't care if she stays. I have been wanting to meet her anyway. Besides now I don't have to worry about you being by yourself."

"John I am capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

He laughed. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just meant that, now you have company and you won't get lonely."

"Whatever. I'll see you when you get home. Love ya and be safe!"

"Love ya too shorty."

They hung up and Riley gave her a look. "What?"

"Since when do you love John?"

She laughed. "I have loved John for awhile and it's not like that. He's my friend."

"Sure."

Alissa shook her head at her friend. The girls decided to go swimming in the pool. Alissa had left a note on the front door for Matt. Telling him that they would be in the back of the house, and to come on in. Riley was soaking in the crystal blue water while Alissa was laying beside the pool. She was content until someone picked her up and threw her in. She made it back to the surface. When she seen who it was, she smiled. "Matt, you punk."

"It was to tempting, sorry." She swam back to the side and pulled herself out. He noticed Riley and smirked. "Who's that?"

"That's my friend Riley."

"Introduce me!" He begged with his eyes.

"Fine. Riley come here for a second, I want you to meet someone." Riley got out of the pool. Matt's eyes about popped out of the sockets, seeing the girl in the red bikini showing off her body. She walked over to where they were standing. "Ry this is Matt, John's little brother. Matt this is Riley." Alissa said.

"Little isn't the right word." She spoke as she looked him up and down.

"Your right, I am definitely not little." He was being cocky,

"So I noticed." Riley smiled.

Alissa knew by the way they were looking at one another, they seen something they liked. She decided to go inside so they could talk and get to know each other better. She sat on the couch and began to flip through channels on the tv, until someone knocked on the door. She got up and opened it. To her surprise Stacey was standing there. "Can I help you?" She retorted.

"I want to talk to you, woman to woman."

She silently laughed to herself in disbelief as she stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I know your in love with Randy. I am too. I haven't been the best girlfriend in the past, I have changed, I want to make this work."

"What do you want from me?" Alissa asked.

Stacey hesitated. "I came to ask you for a favor. I would like to know if you would back off, so I can have another chance with him. I know what I am asking for is alot."

"Let me get this straight you want me to deny my feelings I have for him, so you can be happy. You were a bitch to me when we first met. Why should I do anything for you?" Alissa was getting pissed by the seconds.

"Because you want to see him happy, even if it's with someone other than yourself."

Alissa was silent, it was what she had wanted all along. To see him happy with whom ever he chose to be with. "Fine, I will step aside, but for him not you. If you hurt him again, you will be dealing with me. Just know this, I am not going to stop being friends with him, that is out of the question."

"That's fine. I don't care if your friends. Just don't lead him on or anything. That's all I am asking."

"Are we done now?" Alissa asked.

"Yes."

She turned around and went back inside. She went to the guest bedroom and fell onto the bed, with tears streaming down her face. Now that she had finally accepted her feelings for him, she was going to have to hide them again. When was her happy ending going to come? She cried herself to sleep.

A couple days later, John came home. She hadn't gotten much sleep from constantly thinking about Randy. She felt depressed and vulnerable. He came into the room, and laid next her. "Ally wake up. I'm home." He smiled as she opened her eyes.

"John." She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She told him the conversation she had with Stacey. "She came here wanting you to back off. That's fucked up. I am gonna call Randy and tell him about this shit." He rose up.

"No John, you can't. Please don't call him." She pleaded.

He half smiled. "I have an idea. How about we get drunk tonight, and not give a damn for awhile."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright then." He walked out.

She got up from the bed and went into the living room. Riley and Matt were playing the PlayStation. She was winning, so he was getting upset with her because he was just as competitive as she was. Alissa rolled her eyes. She never could get into games like that, she had tried a couple times, but they never kept her interested for long. She sat down at the kitchen table, and her cell began to ring. She looked at the caller id, it was Randy. She hesitated before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally Cat. I haven't heard from you in a bit, so I thought I would call. You doing okay?"

"Yeah never better." She faked a cheery voice.

"Good, I have been thinking about you."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you. It hasn't been the same since you left."

"Oh, sorry."

She tried to keep her word to Stacey, even though she didn't deserve it.

"Don't you miss me?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. I am sorry but I have to go, we are gonna have a few drinks and relax tonight."

"Okay I'll talk to you later. Have fun." He spoke with disappointment in voice, then they hung up.

She hated being this way to him, but she was a girl of her word. Later that night John brought out all the liquor. Matt and Riley started drinking early, they were well wasted by the time Alissa and John began. A few hours had passed, Riley and Matt had snuck away, she guessed they went somewhere more private. Alissa was sitting next to the pool, with her feet dipped in the water. John sit down behind her, placing one leg beside each of hers. Then wrapped his arms around her, and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked as she put her hand on the side of his face.

He smiled. "Mmm, yeah, I am good. How about you?"

She laughed. "I am terrific." He kissed her neck. It felt nice to be in someones arms, even if it wasn't the someone her heart desired. John had been such a wonderful friend to her. She loved him, there was no doubt about it, but she couldn't help to think that maybe he was what she needed at that moment. After all Randy had decided to stay with Stacey, maybe it was time she moved on as well. "Thank you!" She whispered.

He raised his head. "For what?"

"For being here for me."

He smiled. "Your welcome. Randy really don't know what he gave up. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Your one in a million." She laid back against him. A smile crept across his lips and he kissed her cheek. The moon lit up the night sky and glared off the water. She glided one finger over his forearm. "It's getting late we should probably call it a night." He stood up, then helped her to her feet. As they walked in the house she lost her balance. He caught her then pulled her close. Their eyes locked and she smiled. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his bed, and she kissed his lips. He placed his body on top of hers, holding himself with one arm, to keep from crushing her. She ran her fingertips from his chest, down to the top of his shorts. He smiled from the feeling. He kissed her neck, and nibbled on her ears. He removed their clothes, tossing them onto the floor. John searched her eyes for permission to continue. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded. Alissa wrapped her legs around his waist, as he positioned himself in between, and entered her. The effects they had on one another caused him to go faster. She bit her bottom lip again to keep from moaning. The way her body reacted to his sent her on a high. He held her with one arm as he thrust faster and harder. No one had ever made him feel this good. Moans slipped from his mouth as their paces slowed. Their stomachs tightened as they reached their peaks and climaxed. She kissed him once more and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter: Trying To Let Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Trying To Let Go!

Alissa groaned as she rolled over. Her head throbbed and she felt nauseated. She pulled the sheet over her covering her naked body as she sat up. She couldn't believe she had slept with John. She was vulnerable, and needed someone to make her feel wanted. She loved Randy but John was the one that was there, holding her when she felt like crying, and saying what she needed to hear. She smiled at the sight of John walking into the room with a bottle of water in one hand and pills in the other. "I thought you might need these." He sat down on the bed next to her. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of shorts, showing his boxer briefs like he always did. He leaned in placing a kiss on her lips.

She smiled. "Thank you. Your too good to me!" She swallowed the pills and took a drink before saying another word. "John I need to know what last night was?"

He rubbed his head. "To be honest I really don't know."

She laughed. "Okay, was it a one night stand?"

He thought for a second. "No definitely not."

"Then what was it?" She asked.

"I guess we were both kind of lonely and leaned on each other. It's the only thing I can come up with!"

She smiled, and moved closer, planting kisses on his jawline. "I didn't know you liked me like that!"

"You know I like you. Don't tell me your in denial again?" He crushed his lips on hers and explored her mouth until they both needed a breath.

"Well I am definitely not in denial anymore." She smiled. "John I don't want to hurt you. You deserve better than this. So I can't let this continue!"

He took a breath. "Hey, your not going to hurt me. I know you are in love with Randy, and technically I am not stealing you away. He made his choice, why does that have to effect us? I can't help how I feel. Your my girl, always will be, whether your with me or not!"

She smiled. "Your right! So I am gonna go with another motto. How about we let it go, and whatever happens, happens!" She felt bad that with all the stuff that had happened between the three of them, this was one thing that Randy had accused them of, being together behind his back, but Randy wasn't knocking down the door to get to her, so he wasn't allowed to be upset. Since he is with Stacey.

"Okay, that's good enough for me. As long as I am getting a chance, I will take whatever I can get." He kissed her once more before getting up and putting on a shirt.

"Just one thing." John looked at her. "I think we should tell Randy if this goes any further. I don't want him to find out from someone other than us." He nodded in agreement. She laid back down and fell back to sleep. She was exhausted and so content she couldn't move. John went to his garage messing around with his cars, then taking each one out for a ride. He had been gone for a few hours by the time he came in. Alissa had just woke up. Her clothes weren't on the floor, she couldn't find them anywhere. She looked through his clothes to find something to put on, so she could go down the hall and get her own. Just in case Matt happened to see her. Just as she found a t-shirt to wear, two arms wrapped around her. She turned around quickly, losing grip of the sheet, and it dropped to the floor. "Oops." She said with a grin.

"What it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He smirked.

"Well only once. I am a bit shy."

"You really shouldn't be. Your sexy." *Kiss* "Beautiful." *Kiss* "A good kisser." *Kiss* "Sweet." *Kiss* "Loving."

"You're trying, I will give you that much!" She grabbed the sheet from the floor.

"Come on!" He threw his hands in the air.

"What?" She snickered. She knew what she was doing.

He walked up behind her and thrusted into her, to let her feel the bulge that had formed in his shorts. "Baby, I want you, are you seriously going to deny me?"

She smiled. "Getting better." He turned her back around and laid her on the bed, showering her with kisses all over her body. Just as things were getting hot and heavy, someone knocked on the door. John stood up adjusting his bulge, and Alissa put on the shirt she had picked out. John opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" John questioned.

"I came to see Ally, I hadn't seen her in awhile and thought I would visit." Randy looked around the room, then back and forth at the pair.

"Hi Randy." She spoke.

"I came to surprise you, but I am the one that got the surprise!" He replied.

Both she and John searched each others eyes, waiting for the other one to say something. "Randy I am sorry you found out this way!"

"Are you two a couple now?"

"Kind of! Ally answered.

Randy's face fell. "John do you mind if I talk to her alone?"

John half smiled and walked out of the room. She sat on the bed, waiting for him to start. "I can't believe you slept with him. I don't like this. If your trying to hurt me, you did."

She sighed. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, honestly it just happened. I like him, and everything just seems to come so easy with him. I guess because we get along so well, but Randy, you can't get upset over this. We are not together!"

"I know. I am sorry, I was just trying to hold on to you for as long as I could. I was being selfish."

"I understand that, but your with her and you should try to make it work." Even though it was ripping her insides out, she was letting him go. "Can we still be friends?"

He nodded. "Of course."

He walked out of the room and left. She felt tears slipping, when John came back in. He wiped the wetness from her eyes away, and kissed her.

"Darlin', are you okay?" She put her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap and held her. "I hate that he does this to you."

He held her for a bit longer. When she finally calmed herself she took a shower and got dressed. She walked in the living room. "Where's John?" She asked her friend.

"He went out with Matt. He said to tell you he would be back in a bit, and if you needed him to just call."

She sat down on the couch with Riley. "What's going on between you and Matt?"

"We slept together last night, and he is amazing."

Alissa felt a smile spread across her lips. Her friend was happy, she hadn't seen her this happy after meeting a guy, since they were teenagers. "I can tell, from the look on your face."

"Thanks. So what's going on between you and John?"

"We slept together last night too. We are going with the phrase, whatever happens, happens. I really like him and he treats me good. It's just, I am not in love with him. My heart is still elsewhere for the time being." They sat and talked about the two Cena males, until they walked in the door. John leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up. He carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna prove to you, how much I want you!" He smiled and kissed her again. He laid her down on the bed gently, and pulled his shirt off, then hovered over top of her, as he crushed his lips on hers. They stared into each others eyes, as he undressed both of them. He planted kisses on each of her hips, then kissed up her body until he reached her mouth. He claimed her lips then slid his hardened cock in between her legs and slowly moved in and out. He rolled his hips with every thrust, which made her want him more. He went in as deep as he could, giving her every inch of him. They were both beading up with sweat, when they reached their climax together. He leaned in and kissed her once more, before collapsing next to her. They both were silent for a moment, neither one daring to move.

She laid in his arms, wondering if John had just made love to her. "John?" She said as he brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers and kissed her head.

"Hmm."

"Did you just make love to me?" She asked.

He lightly smiled. "I, guess I did!" He turned her over to look her in the eyes.

"That was the first time anyone ever made love to me!" She spoke as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He thumbed it away and kissed her forehead. "Dammit, if I had known, I wouldn't have done it. Your first time is suppose to be special and now I have ruined it!" He rolled onto his back and placed one arm behind his head, while the other was still underneath her head.

She leaned over on his chest and kissed it. "Believe me you didn't ruin it, you were amazing, and made it special in every way!" She crushed her lips on his. then laid her head down on his shoulder. She ran her fingers over his chest and spoke the words she was feeling in that moment. "I love you John."

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Love you too!" They both slipped into a silent slumber, neither one knowing what may come of this, but willing to take a chance.


	12. Chapter: Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Familiar Faces

Alissa woke to John singing in the shower. She smiled as she turned over on to her back and stared at the ceiling. She silently laughed at him to herself. As she just laid there listening, she began to think. She imagined herself in a relationship with John, and from what she was envisioning was something she hadn't expected. She knew he would be good to her and that it would be incredible. She had always heard that your best friend was the best person to date. She just hoped that it didn't end badly and ruin their friendship. She couldn't stand the thought of not having him in her life and if it came down to it as of right now she would pick their friendship over their relationship. She heard the shower turn off and smiled at him when he walked in the room with just a towel around his waist. "Morning beautiful." He said as he approached her, then sat down next to her on the bed.

"Morning."

"I wanted to ask you something and I hope you say yes." He showed a nervous look and she began to feel nervous herself.

She hesitated before she spoke. "What do you want to ask me?" She hoped that things weren't ruined between them.

"Well first off, I know you have been dancing again. Don't even try to deny that." He gave her a knowing look, that she would. She felt relieved and smiled. "My assistant had to go back home, because of a family emergency and she don't know when she will be back. So, I wanted to know if you would fill in for her!"

She loved being around John and missed him dearly when he was gone. "Sure." She felt in debted to him as it was, since he had let her stay there. She didn't plan on staying as long as she had, but he had insisted that she live there, until she was ready to move out. She hadn't even been looking for a place, and she felt like she owed him that much. Besides she was always the type to help someone out when they were in need. "I just have to quit the club again." She smiled and he did too.

"Thanks. I hate that you work there anyway and now I can officially take care of you, so you don't have to worry about working anymore."

"That's sweet John, but I can't let you do that. As soon as Casey returns I am gonna find another job."

"What if I said that I want to take care of you, would you let me?"

"Mm nope. Sorry but I still can't and won't let you do that!"

"Aight then, as long as it's something other than dancing I am fine with it!"

"Thank you dimples." She smiled.

"Mmhmm." He kissed her, then got dressed. He left the room and she finally got out of bed.

She took a shower and dressed, then began packing her stuff. They had to leave in a couple hours and she wanted to have everything ready to go on time. When she was done she went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Riley was playing a game with Matt. "Hey, look who's finally up!" Riley said.

"I have been up for awhile actually, I was just packing my stuff. John asked me to fill in for his assistant, so I will be leaving with him today!"

"Your leaving me!" Riley pouted.

"Yep, sorry but he needs a replacement, and I kind of owe him. It's the least I can do to repay him for everything he has done for me."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Okay, but are you going to be able to handle being around Randy again?"

Alissa sighed. "I have no choice but to handle it. Besides he is still a friend regardless of how I feel about him."

"Good luck with that, eventually those feelings are going to take over. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Ri, I will be fine, don't worry!"

"When you say shit like that, it makes me worry." Alissa rested her head against the couch. She hoped she could keep her cool, and not let it get to her. Even though she was letting him go, she still loved him.

The time to leave came all too soon. Alissa hugged her best friend and Matt goodbye. John did the same, and they left. They boarded their plane and she soon fell asleep. She loved flying, it was relaxing to her. The plane landed and John smiled from seeing her smile in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head and called her name. "Ally, wake up beautiful. We're here!" She groaned as she stretched her arms. After gathering their luggage, they went to the hotel. Once they were settled in, they left for the arena. They walked hand in hand and were greeted by many familiar faces.

"Ally, it's good to see you again!" Adam Copeland said as he approached them in the hall.

She smiled. "You too." They hugged, then talked for a short moment. Then they headed towards the locker room. They were stopped every few minutes by other wrestlers. They seen Jeff Hardy, Triple H, John Morrison, Candace Michelle, and Zack Ryder.

When they finally made it to the locker room, she instantly spotted Randy and Stacey. She took a deep breath and John pulled her into him. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I will be fine, go get dressed." She faked a smile. He knew that seeing Randy again was affecting her, but he was going to be late if he didn't get dressed soon. Randy noticed her and smiled when his eyes met hers. Time flew by the next few hours and the show was over. Alissa waited impatiently for John in catering. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She thought as long as she didn't bump into Randy she would be fine.

John finally came in and sat down next to her. "Hey, do you feel like going out tonight?" He asked unsure.

"Not really, why?"

"Because some of the guys and girls are happy you're back, and want to take you out to celebrate."

She sighed. She hated to disappoint anyone, especially her friends. So she swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, but just for an hour or so." He lightly smiled and they left. They went back to the hotel and changed into some fresh clothes, then headed to the bar and grill for food and drinks. When they arrived, Alissa wanted to walk right back out. "Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" She asked sounding upset.

"Ally, I didn't know he was coming. I'm sorry." He hugged her.

"John I don't know if I can do this!" She stated.

He smiled. "Of course you can. Your a strong person, and I know you can get through this. Besides I am right here, and have no plans of going anywhere!"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, but if it gets to be too much, I am leaving." She said, knowing that Stacey was going to do whatever she could to show off the fact that she was with Randy in her face.

"Alright, that's fine." They walked over to the tables and took their seats. Everyone smiled and began talking about how much they had missed her, and how it wasn't the same when she was gone. She loved them all, they had became like family to her, when she was Randy's assistant. She knew them pretty well, and missed them just as much as they had missed her.

After they ate, the drinks started coming and Jeff was handing her one after another. She started to relax and seeing Randy was getting easier to handle. Stacey had been drinking and was throwing herself all over him. That's when it started affecting her again. "Seriously can you two please get a room, no one wants to see that shit." She scoffed.

Stacey gave her a smile, then continued to grope Randy. John noticed that Ally was getting uncomfortable. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked. She nodded, then they left. They were walking back to the hotel and she couldn't walk straight. John helped her, to keep her from falling and getting hurt. She ended up taking her heels off and he picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Just as they made it to the elevator in the hotel, she began kissing him. He kissed her back and by the time they made it to the room, things were getting hot and heavy between the two. Just as they shed the last pieces of clothing they were wearing, John picked her up and slid his hard cock into her. He held her against the wall and thrusted into her. She bucked into him matching his pace. They both moaned as they began to reach their peaks. They had their releases at the same time. They both panted as he held her in his arms against the wall. He rested his head on her collar bone, and she laid hers back against the wall. Once they caught their breath, he took her over to the bed, and held her in his arms, as they both drifted off into a silent slumber.


	13. Chapter: A Bad Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Bad Situation

Ally woke with a headache. She groaned as John pulled her closer to him. "You okay?" He asked noticing her discomfort.

"Yes, I just have a headache from hell." She said massaging her forehead.

He kissed her cheek and got up. He grabbed a bottle of pills from his bag and got two out. "Take these." He said as he placed them in her hand.

She smiled. "Thanks." She loved how he was always taking care of her, but felt terrible from the fact that she was still deeply in love with Randy and allowing this whatever it was, she still didn't really know what it was, with John to continue. After she had swallowed the tylenol, she sat up, pulling the sheet over her naked body to cover herself up. "John, are you absolutely sure about this?" She asked.

"About what?" He replied as he placed his hand on her hip and looked up to meet her gaze.

"About us."

He lightly smiled. "Absolutely. I want to be with you Alissa and some may call me a fool because your in love with another guy, but I don't care!"

She smiled then sighed. "It's so unfair to you though. I mean you could have like, met the person you are suppose to be with and let them walk by because your with me. I don't want you to miss that chance, because I am not sure if we are gonna end up together in the end. I can't make ant guarantees that we will even last." She took a breath and released it.

He raised a brow. "Alissa Paige."

"Yes?"

"Shutup!" He kissed her.

She kissed him back. "But John..."

"Look I knew the situation before going into this and it doesn't bother me. So stop worrying about the future and if we will last or not. Let's start with living in the present for now." He kissed her neck. "Don't stress out so much, you'll get wrinkles!" He smirked.

"Haha." She nodded her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" He raised his brow. "Aight, I see how it is." He got back up then sat down on her hips then started tickling her.

She laughed so hard she though she was going to pee her pants. "John get up I got to pee!"

"Um let me think about that... Uh no!" He continued tickling her.

"John..." He looked down at her face and smiled. Her cheeks were red from laughing and her eyes twinkled at him. He knew that what they had going on between the two of them was a good thing. It was what they both needed for the time being, someone to enjoy spending their time with and seize the moment, that's what relationships were about anyway. It didn't matter if it was serious or not, all that mattered was she enjoyed being with him as much as he did her. There eyes were set on each others and he kissed her neck once more. She turned her head then kissed him. He lightly smiled then deepened the kiss. They didn't stop until they needed another breath. "So that's where they got take my breath away!"

He laughed. "Guess so." He got off of her and sat down on the bed. "You may go relieve yourself now.

She lightly laughed then got up and went to the bathroom. After she was done she took a shower and came out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed. John watched her for a bit then noticed the time and decided he had better hurry so went to take a shower as well. They left an hour later because he had to do a meet and greet at a car show. The crowd was unbelievable. Everyone was waiting to meet their favorite superstar and it humbled her to see how much people really cared about her friends. She stood off to the side of John as he signed and chatted with his fans. The meet and greet had been going on for well over an hour and she felt like her bladder was going to explode from all the water she had been consuming to keep hydrated, because it was a scorching hot day. She told John she would be back in a moment and went to the bathroom. She felt relieved and decided to freshen up a bit as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she was done, she walked out the door and was greeted by a man she had never seen before. "Hello there." She spoke politely.

"I hate Cena, he sucks."

She smiled and laughed silently to herself. It amazed her, how the fans got so into it, and how serious they were. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." She started to walk off.

He pushed her back into the bathroom and into a wall. The push was forceful and her back hit the wall hard. "Your not going anywhere!" He stated. He began touching her roughly all over her body and tugged at her clothes. Just as he began to rub between her legs, he was thrown off of her. She was in shock and didn't notice what was happening.

"You okay?" Randy asked concerned as he looked her body over.

She nodded. "I'm fine." It was barely a whisper.

"Did he hurt you?" She shook her head no. He looked at the physical state she was in. He took a deep breath. "Here take my jacket." He said as he slid it off and placed it over her shoulders. "Let's get you out of here!" He said as he stayed closely to her side. He seen John and told him what had happened. John agreed that she didn't need to be there any longer and told Randy to take her back to the hotel with him, since he was finished.

When they got back to the room that she shared with John, he thought she was fine, she was acting almost normal. He figured it was because she hadn't yet grasped the situation fully. She seen herself in the mirror on the dresser. She sighed, because she seen she was a mess. "I am going to take a shower." She spoke calmly. She grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom and locked the door. She began to undress. She seen that her shirt was ripped down the middle in the front, and began to cry. When she was completely nude she stepped into the shower and let the hot water stream down her body. She scrubbed herself roughly causing her skin to turn red. She broke down when she was done and slid down the shower wall until she was sitting on the floor. The water was still running over her and her emotions took over. She jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Ally, are you okay?" Randy asked worried.

She couldn't calm herself, and sounded very upset when she replied. "Yes." She sobbed harder knowing she wasn't.

"I can tell your not. Let me in!" He stated.

"Randy, please leave me alone!" She pleaded as she held her body tightly.

He didn't answer and was silent until he busted through the door. She began to scream and panic. He walked over to her and pulled her into him. He hugged her tight. She began hitting him and screaming at him. "Don't fucking touch me. Leave me alone." He didn't listen and just held her in his arms as the now cold water showered the both of them.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alissa. I'm trying to help you."

She sobbed uncontrollably. "He was going to rape me!" She screamed.


	14. Chapter: Losing It

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Losing It

Randy was clueless, and didn't know what to say or how to react. Alissa was an emotional mess. His anger grew after she shouted the words, "he was going to rape me!" He knew if he was a couple minutes later than he had been, the sight would have pushed him further over the edge and he probably would have killed the guy. He would have beat the life out of him if the coward hadn't ran out of that bathroom so quickly. He vowed if he ever seen him again he was gonna let him have it. He stopped the thoughts from rushing through his mind because it was only making him more furious. The important thing now was that she was safe, and he needed to take care of her. The only thing was that, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better, and she flinched anytime he came to close. It had hurt him when she tried pushing him away in the bathroom earlier.

His emotions were in control at the time and he had a tight grip on her, trying to make her see that he wasn't going to harm her. When he finally realized that she wasn't seeing it that way, he released her and she quickly backed up as far as she could in the shower. He walked out of the bathroom and left her to be alone. He didn't know what else to do at that moment. When she finally came out, it had been half an hour since he had been in there with her. He watched her climb into the bed that was the furthest away from him and threw the covers over her holding them tightly against her body as if it were a shield. She just stared at the wall and laid silently still.

Randy tried to occupy himself with anything he could think of and tried to not bother her. He looked out the window and sighed. Just as he sat down in the chair, the door opened and he seen John rush towards her. "She doesn't want anyone near her right now!" Randy spoke protectively.

John didn't acknowledge what Randy had said until he was at her side. He understood why she would feel that way, considering the situation she had just went through. He started to back away, but Alissa grabbed his arm. "John." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hey I got here as soon as I could." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She nodded as if she understood. "That's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." Tears began to stream down her face once more.

John laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I got you now, and no one is ever going to touch you again!" He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alissa glanced at Randy every once in awhile and noticed that he was upset and looked confused as to why she allowed John near her and not him. She could understand where he was coming from, but it was just that John had never hurt her, and she couldn't allow herself to let Randy be the one that she leaned on. She was grateful to him for stepping in and stopping the situation. She watched him drop his head and he spoke. "Since your here, I am gonna go!" He walked out before anyone could say a word.

Alissa was still emotionally torn a couple days later, and refused to go near the fans. She was thankful for John being so understanding and not trying to be intimate with her. She hated that her trust in everyone but him and Riley was gone. How could she ever trust anyone but those two ever again. Everytime any guy came close to her besides John, she seen her attackers face, it made her cringe. She hated it everytime she did it around the guys she knew, because they were her friends and she knew in her heart they would never hurt her in any way. She was in a fragile state and couldn't control it. She was depressed and felt she had been violated in more ways than one.

John didn't know how to help Alissa, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Riley.

"Hello?" She answered.

He was relieved that she picked up. "Hey, Ally needs you!" He said, in a low tone.

Riley could tell he was concerned for her friend and immediately agreed to fly to where they were as soon as possible. "I'll be there soon!" She spoke without hesitating for a second. They hung up and John went back into the room. He hated that he had to be the one to tell Riley what was going on, but Ally hadn't spoke of the incident to her. He knew that she was going to be upset with him for ratting her out, but he wasn't about to tell her and figured that it would be best for Riley to be face to face with her when she found out.

Ally was just finishing her shower when she heard a female voice echo through the bathroom door. She hoped that the person wouldn't be staying long. She hated hiding from everyone, because it made her feel like she was inprisoning herself from the world and everyone she knew. She needed more than anything for things to get back to normal and prayed it happened soon. She took her time getting dressed and opened the bathroom door. When she neared the voices she knew right away who was in the room. "Riley, what are you doing here?" She asked curious to know.

Riley raised her brow and shook her head in disbelief that her friend would hide something this serious from her. "John called me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ally acted as if she was completely oblivious to what her friend was refering to.

"You were attacked, and you acting as if nothing was wrong and everything was going good, is not okay. I can't believe you didn't tell me yourself!" Her friend took a deep breath after speaking.

"I'm fine! Leave it alone!" Alissa shouted, louder than necessary.

Riley looked at John then back to her friend. "Really? If that were true, why feel the need to shout at me. Your not okay, and need to talk about it, and let us help you get through this!"

Alissa felt angry, upset, and she began to withdraw from Riley and John. Normally she would have told her friend on her own, but this was something she wasn't ready to talk about. "I don't want to talk about it, and you can't make me!" She slipped her shoes on and rushed out the door. Her tears began to fall as she walked down the hallway. She didn't want to be near anyone and wished everyone would mind their own damn business. She knew they were concerned for her, and wanted to help. But she didn't want it, and was hell bent on avoiding anyone who tried. She sat down in the stairwell in between the third and fourth floors. Hoping no one would find her anytime soon. She leaned her head against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her abdomen. The tears began to stream more rapidly and she felt as if she couldn't get a grip or a breath. She knew she was losing it and it was getting worse with each passing day. Her past had came back to haunt her and she began replaying the nightmare in her head all over again.

_**It was her sixteenth birthday and she was having the time of her life with a few of her friends. They attended a college party that her friend's boyfriend was throwing and was enjoying the night. She drank a few shots and was feeling good. She started talking to a senior named Tyler. He was good looking with light hair, and bright green eyes. He was average build with a tanned complexion and average height. Things seemed to be going great, until he became a little too touchy with her. She laughed it off at first, thinking that he was drunk and that she had never been that close to a guy before, let alone a college guy. She was into older guys, cause she figured they were more mature and stable. As the minutes passed, he became more difficult to handle and she couldn't tell him to stop or get someone to interveen, because his hand was covering her mouth. She felt his other hand rub in betwen her legs and his smile made chills run down her back. She knew in that instant she was in trouble. He forced her upstairs and immediately ripped her clothes off her once the door was closed and locked. No one even noticed or heard the screams that was coming out of her mouth. The music was too loud and the people were too intoxicated to care. She stared at the window and prayed for it to be over soon. With each thrust he made, tears slid down her cheeks. It hurt, because he was rough, and what was worse, was that it was her first time. When he was done, he told her if she ever told anyone, that he would do it again, and again, until she kept her mouth shut. She was filled with fear by his words and never spoke about it.**_

Since then, every guy she would try to get close to she would pull away from. She had a hard time trusting, and when Randy came into her life, she let her self get close to him. When she realized what she was doing, she instantly pulled away. Then John, who had been there for her on so many occasions, was the first that she fully trusted to let herself get intimate with. She loved him, there was no doubt about it. He was what she needed, and even though he didn't know, he had helped her to let down the wall, and let people back in. Then she had to hide the feelings she had for Randy again, and let him go. She wiped her tears and sat just thinking about how to get herself straight before going back to face her friends, but the memories kept pushing and haunting her, keeping her from getting herself together.

The incident at the car show, was a reminder of everything she had tried so hard to forget and let go of. Now that the past was back, she didn't know how she was ever going to get through it a second time. She knew she was spiraling out of control, and the out burst and aggression she had towards John and Riley would more than likely happen again if she didn't deal with it soon. Her emotions had taken full control over her and she was sure there was more tears to come. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes felt like they were swelling, and her body shook as she cried. She jumped once she heard a door slam and footsteps echoing from above her in the stairwell. She tried to calm herself and wiped her tears once more, as the person was nearing her with each step. She took a deep breath when the sound stopped directly behind her. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned to see who it was. "Randy!" She said in a cracking voice.

"Ally!" He almost whispered her name. He immediately sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She flinched from his touch and stood to her feet. "When are you going to get that I would never hurt you. I just want to help!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

She knew when she looked in his eyes, he meant what he said. "Randy, I am sorry, but..." He cut her off by pulling her into him and claiming her lips with his.


	15. Chapter: The Drunk Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Drunk Truth

Alissa smacked Randy hard leaving a red hand print across his cheek. She couldn't believe he would completely take advantage of the situation. Like she would automatically jump into his arms and everything would be fine. She wished it were that simple, but it wasn't. It just made things more complicated for her. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and out of the hotel. She needed to get away from him and everything that was going on in her life. She went into a building a few blocks away, which happened to be a club. She sat down in the first stool at the bar. She vowed she would never take a drink of alcohol again, since the college party, but she did with John. However she was alone and didn't know anyone that surrounded her. She watched around her as glasses of liquor were being consumed and refilled so much her eyes were beginning to water just from watching. It made her tempted and if the alcohol made everyone that was drinking loosen up and forget about things, she wanted to as well.

As the night progressed, the minutes had turned into hours. She didn't care anymore and was out to have a good time. She even got up to dance. She was dancing away when someone grabbed her and pulled her off the crowded dance floor. "Excuse me?" She said with a smile. The smile faded when she seen who it was. "Leave me alone!" She tried to pull away but he held onto her arm and refused to let go.

"Ally, this isn't going to solve your problems. You need to talk about it with someone and get some help, maybe therapy!" Randy spoke with concern in his voice.

"Your not my boss anymore, remember?" She said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I think you have had enough. You need to go back to the hotel and sleep it off!" He tugged on her arm again, but she jerked away.

"Who in the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? You don't own me. I can do whatever the fuck I want!" She began walking away from him. Randy knew that she wasn't going to listen and had to take matters into his own hands. He reached for her hip, and she lost it. "Keep your hands off me." Randy could understand why she would react to someone grabbing her, but he would never hurt her, and didn't know how to get her to understand that. Doing what he thought was best, he grabbed her once more and put her over his shoulder. Her arms and hands were dangling down his back. He had his arm around her, just below her ass. She began hitting and kicking him. "Put me down!"

"No!" He said as he just kept walking. She groaned and struggled trying to fight him, but it didn't affect him in the least.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Randy began to feel like the bad guy, but he quickly snapped out of it. He knew he was going to have to be strong and ignore her words. She needed someone to take control for her and the only one he knew that could stand up to that challenge was him. John was way to soft and would have eventually given in and joined her drinking binge. Randy couldn't stand to see Alissa this way any longer. He loved her and knew if he didn't step in now, that things were just going to get worse. She was going to talk to him whether she wanted to or not.

They made it back to the hotel moments later. Many sets of eyes were watching as he carried Alissa through the lobby and into the elevator. He didn't care what was going through their minds as to what he was doing. All he was concerned about was sobering Ally's drunk ass up, then possibly getting her to confide in him somehow. Once they were on his floor, he carried her to his hotel room. He sat her down for a moment to open his door, as soon as he stuck the keycard in, she ran off. He ran after her. He caught up to her in no time, and grabbed her. She began screaming for help, but he covered her mouth with his hand. He quickly got her into the room, before anyone was disturbed by her screaming. She tried to fight him off again, but it was no use, he had the upper hand and the flashbacks began to rush through her mind once more. Tears slipped from her eyes, then began to flow steadily. She wasn't in reality anymore, she was reliving a memory.

Randy laid her on the bed and hovered above her body with his own. He seen she was terrified and began to back off. He sat down close to her. He was taken by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back against her, she was trying to strangle him. "I let you get away with it once, I will not make the same mistake this time Tyler!"

"What are you talking about and who is Tyler?" He questioned as he loosened her arms from around his throat.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Don't act like you don't remember!" She shouted.

"What am I suppose to remember?" He asked, really not knowing what the hell was going on or wrong with her.

"You raped me!"

Randy's eyes widened. "What? I never did that!"

"Yes you did. Don't fucking deny it. I am going to call the police. Your going to jail this time." Randy knew that if she did call the cops, they were sure to take her to a mental institution. So doing the one thing he knew to do, he over took her, using his strength to his advantage.

He placed each of his hands on her wrists and pryed them from the hold she had on her arms, releasing the pressure from his neck completely. The words that she spoke ran chills up and down his spine, and he was confused as to why she was saying them. "Ally stop!" He shook her. She blinked a few times before tears overflowed her cheeks. She pulled back away from him, laid down and curled into a ball. She didn't know why Randy was shaking her, and all she could remember was seeing Tyler's face and him forcing her to have sex. She closed her eyes and hoped to fall asleep soon.

Randy went to the bathroom and ran his hands under the faucet in the sink, then splashed water over his face, and ran one of his hands over his head. Her words kept repeating over and over again in his mind. Suddenly everything clicked and he understood more than he ever had. If what she had been spouting out earlier were true, which he believed was, a guy named Tyler raped her. He knew it wasn't the guy from the car show, because they had never gotten his name and things didn't get that far. The only thing left to do was try and help her through this. Randy looked in the mirror at his reflection. "What do I do?" He asked himself. He took another moment before joining Alissa back in the room. When he did, he seen her laying there curled in a ball and fast asleep. He teared up a bit, just thinking about her. He was angry because some sick fuck touched her without her permission, yet his heart ached for the pain she was going through. He had no clue as to what to do, but he was gonna do whatever it took. He felt his phone vibrate on his leg through his jeans. He reached down and pulled it out, then seen the caller id flash Stacey. He sighed and hesitated to think if he should answer or not. He chose to ignore it, then threw his cell onto the unoccupied bed. He knew she would bitch at him in the morning, but he didn't care, and it sure as hell didn't matter to him now. Ally needed him, even if she didn't realize it right now, and he wasn't about to let anyone interrupt. He laid down and watched Ally for a few moments, then finally gave into sleep as well.


	16. Chapter: Facing The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Facing The Truth

Alissa woke up to the sound of a door slamming down the hall. She rubbed her eyes, then stretched. Her head throbbed and her memory of the previous night was fuzzy. She noticed the room was in the opposite position than the one she shared with John. She looked around and seen someone laying completely under the covers on the other bed. She quietly crept closer to see who it was. She saw he was male with short brown hair. Then she noticed the tattoo on his upper back, just below his neck, and knew exactly who it was. She tried to remember coming into Randy's room, but nothing came to her. She didn't remember anything after drinking the first few shots of alcohol. She began to tip toe passed Randy and head towards her room. Just as she reached for the door knob she heard someone behind her clearing their throat. "Where are you going?" He asked with a rough voice.

"I'm going back to my room." She replied.

He looked her in the eyes. "Before you do, I want to talk to you about something you said last night!"

She didn't really want to talk, but she decided to see what this was about. "Fine." She spoke, then took a seat on the bed.

He sat down on the other bed to face her. "You were pretty drunk last night."

She was confused because she had no idea what she could have possibly said or done. "Okay."

He told her everything up until he put her on the bed. "I really don't know how to say this and I really don't want to bring up any bad memories!"

She began to squirm a bit, feeling uncomfortable with where this conversation might be going. "Spit it out, what is it?"

"You said that you were raped by a guy named Tyler." She instantly shed a tear and he wanted to wrap her up in his arms to comfort her, but knew it wasn't the right thing to do at that moment. He told her about her freak out and about her accusing him of rape and calling him Tyler. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about it, and I am here for you anytime you need me!"

At first she wanted to run out of there, but she couldn't do it, she just couldn't run out on Randy, not again. She was face to face with the man she loved, and decided to talk to him about her past. "I know. I am sorry for pushing you away and cringing when you came close to me. I wasn't in my best mindset and couldn't control it." She relaxed as she spoke and held sadness in her blue orbs.

"It's okay, I understand why. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I was... well to be honest I was jealous because of you and John. The jealousy grew even more when you let him embrace you. I wanted to be the one with the shoulder for you to cry on. Pathetic huh?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I guess I would feel the same way if it were reversed."

He still stood as his eyes were set on her. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I was way out of line and you have every right to be upset at me for it."

"Randy... Come here, sit next to me!" He slowly approached her and took a seat next to her but leaving space between them. She lightly smiled and scooted close to him closing the gap between their legs and wrapped her arms around his and rested her head against his shoulder. "I was upset but, I'm not anymore."

"Why... Why are you forgiving me so easily?"

She took a deep breath. "You know why!"

"I want to hear you say it, just once."

She rose up and placed her hand on his face and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Randy."

His eyes were getting wetter, as if he was going to cry. "I love you too, so much that it hurts!"

She smiled. "I know the feeling."

He wrapped his arm around her. "So... You ready to tell me what's going on with you?"

She nodded and confessed everything about her past and present. After everything was out in the open she noticed the time and hugged Randy then left. As soon as she came in the door and turned to close it, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around quickly as her heart beat raced faster. "John!" She spoke. "You scared the crap out of me!"

He didn't smile and she could tell she was in trouble just by the look on his face. "Sorry for scaring you, but where the hell have you been?"

"I went out, I needed the fresh air!" She pulled her arm back out of his hand, then leaned against the dresser and crossed her arms.

"You should have called. Hell I left dozens of voicemail, I was fucking worried about you!" He retorted.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't worry about me. I just needed a breather away from here."

"That's fine, but fucking call next time, to atleast let me know you're okay!" He hugged her. "Damn you reek of alcohol."

"Screw you, I maybe had a little bit too much to drink last night!"

"By the smell of it, it was more than a little bit." He backed away and waved his hand back in forth in front of his face.

"Haha real funny, I am gonna get a shower now!" He nodded and she disappeared into the bathroom. She undressed and turned the water on, she stepped in and let it run over her whole body. The warmth felt good against her skin, and she began to relax. She was glad she didn't have to go into complete detail with John. She really didn't know how to tell him about last night and this morning. When she finished taking a shower and drying herself off, she got dressed. She opened the door then was face to face with someone that wouldn't let anything slide. "Riley, hey." Ally smiled but Riley's expression was showing that she was pissed.

"You might have John fooled, but not me!" She spoke in an angry tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ally snapped back.

Riley's eyebrow raised. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You were out all night, and never called us back!"

Ally sighed. "Look I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I don't need your approval to go out. Your not my mother!" Alissa knew she was snapping at her friend, but Riley was acting as if she were a child and needed permission to do things.

"True I am not your mother. But I am your fucking friend, and have every right to worry about you. You were attacked and now you are out of control. Your not yourself right now Ally, can't you fucking see that!"

Ally felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew in that instant, that the pain she had been feeling was causing her to hurt her friends. "Fine, I give up! What do you want to know?"

"Where did you go after you ran out on us last night?" Riley asked in a calmer tone than before.

"I went to the stairwell and cried, then Randy showed up. I was upset and he kissed me. I freaked out smacked him then ran out the hotel to be alone and get away from everything and everyone."

Riley almost growled. "He kissed you when you were upset? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I am gonna kick his ass!" Riley scoffed. "Where did you go after that?"

"I ran around the block and into a club. I got drunk and apparently Randy found me, and took me back to his hotel room kicking, hitting and screaming at him!"

"So he basically carried your drunk ass out of there, took you to his room and then what?" Riley was growing more angry. If he touched her and she was too drunk to realize what was going on, there was going to be hell to pay. She thought.

Alissa confessed everything to John and Riley. She wasn't for sure about telling them about her and Randy's heart to heart, but honesty is always the best policy, so she did.

Riley looked Ally over. "I am still gonna kick his ass for not calling us and telling us he found you!"


	17. Chapter: Friends Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Friends Again!

A few days had passed since she had confessed about her past to her friends. She felt a sense of relief, like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

She woke up early and got showered and dressed for the day. John was still asleep by the time she was done. She laid next to him and started surfing the tv channels for something to watch until he woke up. She heard a moan slip from his lips and looked down at him. He was smiling and popped one eye open at her. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled back as she took a breath. "Morning." As amazing as her time with John had been, and how much the moments they shared meant to her, it was time to call it quits. She loved John and could easily see a future with him at this point. However she loved Randy more, and she hoped John would be okay with just being friends again. "John, I have been thinking about something for the last couple days."

"Uh-oh, that's not good." He joked but gave her his full attention.

She smiled. "I am being serious here!"

"I know, go ahead. Tell me what you have been thinking about."

"Okay so, you know I love you to death."

He nodded his head. "I love you too!"

She sighed. She didn't want to hurt him and hoped he wouldn't be after she was done saying what she needed to say to him. "John, I am not.. Uh... How do I say this?... I just want to be friends!" She dropped her head.

He lifted her chin and smiled. "If that's what you want, then that's what we will be."

"So your okay with this? I just want to make sure cause I don't want to hurt you!"

He kissed her jaw. "You could never hurt me Ally. It's okay with me. I just want you to be happy, and Randy is the guy that does that for you."

A smile crept along her lips but soon faded. "Yes he does... but... he is still with Stacey."

"Give him sometime, he'll come around soon!"

John took a shower and dressed then they left for the venue for the show later that night. Ally was waiting in catering for John to get into his ring gear when Riley snuck up behind her and poked her in the ribs. "Ah." She squealed.

"Hehe."

"Yeah yeah you got me."

"Always, so whatcha doin?" Riley asked.

"Just waiting for John. What about you?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that I could talk to you about something and if your not okay with it, I won't do it!"

Ally raised her brow and wondered what her friend was upto. "Um.. Okay talk."

"So, I know that you and John decided to stay friends, and I was wondering if he was off limits?"

Ally smiled. She knew her friend was a huge fan of his, but she didn't know she liked him like that, and she thought Riley was with his brother. "What happened with Matt?"

"We had fun, but we weren't right for each other."

"Okay well answer one question for me first!"

Riley nodded. "Sure."

"When did you start liking John like that?"

Riley smiled. "After you ran off that day and ended up spending the night with Randy. We were looking everywhere for you and for a split second we had a moment where we had a connection. Atleast that's what it seemed to me."

Ally smiled. "Go for it!'

"Really?"

"Yep, I think you two would be good for each other. Your both into alot of the same things and besides your my best friends. I just want both of you to be happy."

Riley hugged her. "Thanks. I know your not suppose to date your friends ex, but I can't help the way I feel about him. That's why I came to talk to you about it first."

"Thanks for that."

"Your my best friend of course I would. Anyway, how long does it usually take him?"

Ally lightly laughed. "Not long. How about you wait for him and keep him company while I go for a walk."

"Okay. Have fun chick."

"I will, tata." She walked away. She started walking not really watching where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked up and her eyes locked on his for a moment. "Randy." She said with a smile as soon as she snapped out of it.

"You just can't keep from bumping into me can you?" He said smiling.

She had done this a numberous amount of times to him before. "Nope, your just easy to bump into!" She grinned.

"Nice to know..." They couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling. "How you been? It's been a few days since I seen or talked to you!"

"I've been good and you?"

"Same." They both didn't really know what to say to each other and was silent until someone interrupted them.

"There you are, you have promos to tape!" Stacey snapped rather rudely from behind Randy.

He rolled his eyes. "Gotta go, but I will see you later." He winked then turned and walked away.

"See ya." She watched him until he was out of sight. "Ugh." She walked back to look for Riley and John. She had been gone for thirty minutes and figured they had a little time to talk. When she arrived back in catering she looked around the room but neither of them were in sight. She wondered where they could be. She went to the locker room and opened the door slowly so she could close the door quickly if someone wasn't decent. No one was in there atleast that's what she thought until she heard moaning. She listened for a bit, curious to find out who it was. It was John, she figured he was getting his release and decided to sneak up on him. She neared the shower and turned quickly, before she could say boo, she froze for a second then quickly exited the locker room with a smile. She knew her friends moved on quickly, but she didn't expect it would be that quick. She went back to catering and waited for them to return.

"Hey." Riley said with a grin as she approached her an hour later. Ally smiled and laughed. "What?"

"Where you been?" Ally questioned.

Riley tried not to smile, but her lips weren't cooperating and it spread as far it could. "With John."

"What were you doing?"

Riley didn't know if she should say anything. "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering what took so long!"

"Ally, we... uh were..."

She cut her off. "Just hooking up!" She laughed.

"You seen us?"

"Well I heard you at first, but I thought it was John by himself, and was gonna sneak up on him but just before I could say anything, I seen you two going at it. So I quietly and very quickly got out of there, so you two could have some privacy."

"Yeah, um it wasn't that private. Some of the guys walked in and seen us then sat by their lockers and listened. When we came out of the shower, they started clapping."

"Oh god, how embarrassing."

"Not really, I am not shy, you know that."

"True." They sat and talked as they watched Raw. The show ended and they all went back to the hotel. Everyone decided to go out for food and drinks. John and Riley left as soon as they finished eating. Ally figured she didn't need to be going back to the room anytime soon because her friends would be occupying it for the time being. She walked out of the bar because it was getting a little to noisy in there and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was chilly out and just as she decided to go back in someone put their jacket on her. It was warm. She knew the smell very well. She turned her head and seen him smiling down at her as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up.

"You looked cold." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I was, but you didn't have to..." He cut her off.

"Yes I did. Besides I wouldn't have been much of a gentlemen, if I seen a beautiful lady shivering when I had a perfectly warm jacket that I could lend her."

"Thanks, but what about you?"

He smiled. Being next to her and knowing she was warm was all that mattered. "I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"If you insist, then okay."

"Oh I definitely insist." He became a little cocky.

She was so content standing in his arms with his jacket keeping her warm and cozy, that she got lost in the moment and leaned herself into him. He put his head on her shoulder and rested it against hers. "I could stay like this forever!" She whispered.

"Me too!" He replied.

Just then she snapped out of it and pulled herself away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't ever apologize for moments like this."

"Randy, you have a girlfriend. We can't be doing this!"

He sighed. "I know, but it just feels so right when were together."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but we can't give in, not while your still with her!"

He let out another sigh and she seen his hot breath cloud in the cool night air. "I know, your right. It won't happen again."

"Okay good. So where is Stacey?"

"She left for a few hours, she is meeting up with some family members, so I decided to join everyone."

It was odd to Ally that she was seeing family members this late at night, but it wasn't her business, even though she didn't want to see him get hurt by her yet again. "Oh."

Her thoughts were interrupted from his cellphone ringing. "Give me a second." He kept looking her in the eyes as he answered his phone. She waited until he was done. "She is gonna spend the night with her family, so I will be all alone."

"Aw, poor baby." She pouted her lip at him.

"Yeah, you should feel sorry for me."

"Uh no. You are a big boy I think you can handle one night alone." She replied.

"I guess I can try." He smiled.

"You'll be fine." She lightly smiled back at him. "I better go, I am getting tired and need some sleep. I will see you later." She went to slide the jacket off but he put it back on her.

"No, you wear it."

She nodded and he hugged her. She hugged him back then she left. She went back to the room and knocked on the door. No one answered so she put the keycard in and opened the door. John and Riley weren't there, the beds were in the same condition they were in before they left earlier. She wondered where they were. She texted Riley and John. They texted back that they wouldn't get there until later on and not to worry. Ally relaxed on the bed and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

I hope you liked the changes I have made along with the new chapter. Let me know what you think about it!


	18. Chapter: He's My Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: He's My Man

Alissa woke and stretched her arms. She looked over to the other bed, seeing that John and Riley had finally returned. She laughed to herself cause they were cute sleeping next to each other, so adorable that Ally couldn't resist taking a picture of the two. They were both soundlessly sleeping with their backs against the headboard leaning against one another. John had left his laptop on his lap, so Ally moved it over to the table so she could take their pic. She snapped it quickly then turned back to the table when she heard his laptop beep. It must be getting ready to die, she thought. She was just about to shut it down when she seen pictures of Stacey hugging different people. She looked through all the pics and noticed the date and time. They had been taken at all different hours through the night. "So that's where they were. Oh this is too funny!" She walked over to the bed and thought about waking them, but decided against it. She wasn't going to let them know she knew their little secret but she was going to tell someone. She jumped in the shower and quickly dressed, grabbed Randy's jacket then left.

Moments later she was knocking on Randy's door. She smiled as he showed his bare chest and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I have to tell you something." He opened the door the rest of the way and let her in.

He sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's up?"

She handed him his jacket. "Are you okay? Is your neck bothering you?" She was sidetracked from being concerned for him.

"I'm fine, my neck is just a little stiff this morning."

She smiled. "I can help you with that!"

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh really, how you gonna help me?" He raised his brow and held a cocky expression on his face.

She pulled back away from him. "Don't even think about it mister. I was thinking I could massage your neck for you!"

He thought for a moment and smiled. "That works too!" He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come join him. She got on her knees behind him and began massaging the back of his neck. "What did you want to tell me?"

She was lost in the moment from being so close to him that she had forgotten why she had came there in the first place. "Oh, um, I just wanted to tell you that John and Riley have been spying on Stacey."

He turned his head toward her. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Why are they spying on her?"

She laughed a little. "I have no idea, but I thought it was funny and decided to come tell you!"

He pulled her around him and into his lap. "It is funny. Did they find anything interesting?"

"I'm not sure. I seen the pictures they took, but nothing really caught my attention." She smiled.

He leaned in towards her and crushed her lips with his and didn't let up until they both needed air. "It doesn't matter anyway, I am gonna end it as soon as I get the chance to talk her alone. My heart is with you and I can't stand not being able to take you in my arms anytime I want."

She smiled because she felt the same way about him. "I know the feeling, but we can't let this happen anymore."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Your right, we shouldn't let it happen again." They both laughed and she stood to her feet.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her tight. She squeezed him back. She tried to pull away but he would pull her right back. "Randy, I got to go."

"I don't want you too." Deep down she didn't want to either, but knew it was for the best. He loosened his grip and let her go.

"I know but I promise we will see each other really soon." He nodded at her then she winked at him then left. When she got back to her room she smiled at the sight in front of her. "Nice!" She laughed.

John was sitting up and Riley was straddling him while they were making out. "What?" Riley questioned after she quickly pushed him back away from her.

Ally smiled, she was extremely happy for her friends. She couldn't wait for the day she too could be with the man she loves. "Nothing, it's just good to see you two!"

"Making out?" John questioned.

"Yes John making out." She laughed. "I meant together and happy."

John smiled as he looked at Riley. "She makes me very happy."

Ally pouted her lip. "Aww. He is definitely a keeper Ry."

"Don't I know it." Her friend replied.

That night seem to take forever to come. Ally was growing impatient wanting to see Randy again. She had missed him at the venue. He was busy and the only way she could see him was from watching the show backstage on the tv. When the show had ended she rushed her friends to the bar so she could see him in person. When they arrived she became jealous quickly. To her, Randy was her guy, he was the one in her heart and the one she knew she could never live without having him in her life in some way. Even if she had to sit on the sidelines and watch him with another girl that didn't deserve him from a distance. She sat down next to Riley across the table from him. Stacey was talking to Ashley and Ally's eyes connected with his. He smiled and winked at her. They were soon interupted by Stacey clearing her throat demanding his attention. She had never wanted to smack someone that much before. It took everything she had to turn the other way and let it be.

Stacey had drank way too much and became very touchy feely with Randy. He tried to kindly push her away, telling her it wasn't the place or time. He smiled at Ally reassuring her he wouldn't get to close with Stacey while she was near. Ally smiled back thanking him with her eyes. He nodded then suggested they call it a night, cause they all had a busy day tomorrow.

Ally tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't sleep because thoughts of Randy kept her awake. She began to feel parched and decided to get something to drink. She walked down the hall to the soda machine, it was out of order so she went down a floor to another one. When she got to one that was working she smiled at the man that stood in front of her. "Hey." She said softly.

"Couldn't Sleep?" He asked.

She nodded. "No. What about you?"

"Same." They smiled at one another for a moment. After they talked for a bit they got into the elevator to go back to their rooms. They were in between floors when the elevator made a loud noise and it stopped, causing Ally to fall into Randy. He wrapped his arm around her.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"I think we broke the elevator." He replied.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post, please forgive me. Hope you liked it, please review!


	19. Chapter: A Little Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Little Closer

"What do you mean we broke the elevator?" She asked nervously.

"Doll, we are stuck, as in we are trapped until someone fixes the problem." He replied.

She started panicking. "Randy we can't be stuck, you gotta get us out of here. I can't stay here." Her breathing was getting heavy as she was freaking out, and pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, let me see if I can get anyone on the emergency phone." He picked up the phone but no one answered. He even tried banging on the doors but still no one heard them. "Looks like we are gonna be in here for awhile." He stated.

"Oh my gawd. I can't breath. It's getting too hot and tight in here. My head is spinning." She placed her hand on her head and leaned back against the wall. "Randy please get me out of here!" She begged.

He had never seen her like this before and didn't know what to do, or how to get them out. He walked over and stood in front of her and took her into his arms. He just held her as he tried to think about what he could do. Nothing had came to mind and it was now an hour later. He couldn't help but to think that he was happy it was her he was trapped with. "Baby, look at me." He backed away a few inches so she could look up at him. She did and he lightly smiled. "Take deep breaths, inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth." He was trying to help her calm her breathing.

She tried but it wasn't working, she could barely stand from all the spinning the tight space was doing. She began to freak out again. She was rambling and wasn't letting Randy get a word in. Without thinking he pulled her chin up with his fingers and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Their tongues explored one anothers mouth. He roughly picked her up holding her against the elevator wall and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Their e,otions took over, they had wanted each other for so long and now they we were letting it all go. His shorts began to buldge and she felt him harden against her. He thrusted into her and a light moan slipped from her lips. He began to roll against the wall roughly with her in his arms. He held her up by his waist as his fingers intertwined with hers moved them upward over her head. Just as things were about to get more intamate between the two they heard voices, "Is anybody in the elevator?" A man asked.

Randy held her in place and kissed her again. "Yes." He replied then kissed her once more. They couldn't let go of one another and kept kissing until they felt the elevator moving. He slowly slid her down his body and placed her on her feet. He readjusted the buldge in his pants then kissed her once more before the doors opened. "I'll see ya later." He said as he turned to walk out. He froze when he seen who was now standing in front of him.

"You got to be kidding me!" Stacey scoffed.

Randy sighed. "What?" He knew nothing good was going to come from this.

"You were stuck with her." She shot Ally a nasty look. "I don't want you around her anymore. I don't like the way you two look at each other. Besides you are my boyfriend, not hers."

Randy apologized to Ally with his eyes. "Sorry Stacey, but I am going to be around her whether you like it or not. You can't tell me who I can talk to or hang out with."

She got even more pissed. She turned around quickly causing her hair to flip and stomped off.

"Sorry about that doll. I will see you later. Have a good night."

She nodded and they both went their seperate ways to their rooms. Ally crashed onto the bed and groaned. She couldn't believe her and Randy had almost given in to one another. A smile crept along her lips at the memory and she almost moaned remembering his lips on hers. She ran a finger along them and was startled when she heard her friend speak. "Where have you been?" Riley questioned.

"I was um, well, uh, I was stuck in the elevator with Randy for two hours."

"Oh, and what did you two do?" She asked knowing how the felt about each other.

Ally's face lit up. "We made out. Oh my gawd, he had me all over tht elevator, I had never wanted him more in my life than in that moment. However we were interupted because someone came to fix it."

"Well, that would just suck."

"It does, but honestly it wouldn't have been right." Ally sadly admitted.

Riley smiled at her friend. "It will, just give him time. John said he was planning on ending it soon. So just a little longer and you will have your man."

Ally nodded and got comfortable on the bed, then drifted off to sleep with dreams about being in Randy's arms again.

The next morning Ally was woke up from an arm holding her body tight. She turned her head and smiled when she seen Randy sleeping next to her. He looked so sweet, she didn't have the heart to wake him. "Need some help." John asked seeing that she couldn't move at all.

"Yes and no."

He laughed quietly. "Well which is it?"

"Yes because I need a shower, and no because I don't want to leave his side." She pouted.

John shook his head. "How about you get your shower then lay back down with him!"

"Okay." She replied with a sad facial expression.

John helped free her. She tried to shower and dress as fast as she could. It seemed like it took forever before she was able to set her eyes on him again. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for them to be together officially, but she would wait forever for him. She crawled back on the bed and snuggled up next to him. His arm automatically slid over her body pulling her closer to him. He smiled and popped one eye open. "You left me. How could you do that? You broke my heart."

She about cried. "I'm sorry, I had to take a shower and get dressed. Forgive me?"

He acted like he really had to think about it, then finally smiled. "Always." He moved his head towards hers and kissed just below her ear. "Mmm you smell good." He kissed her neck.

She giggled a bit from the feeling he was giving her. Everytime he touched her she felt so loved and wanted like she had never been before. He was her safe haven and she would always love him. She knew she had made the right decision when she told John she wanted to remain friends. He never had this much affect on her. "Not that I am complaining or don't want you here, but what are you doing in my bed?"

"Stacey and I got into a huge arguement and she kicked me out of the room."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. If she don't have something to bitch about, she's not happy."

"Mkay. Well gorgeous, I got to go."

"No." He held her tighter. "I will never let you go. Call me selfish but I lost you once and I love you too much to let you walk away again."

She smiled and placed a peck on his cheek. "Don't worry, you will never lose me. I will always be right here, anytime you need me."

After a few moments, he finally released her and got up. He hugged her again, then left to get showered and dressed for the day.

* * *

I thought I would make it up to those that have waited for so long by posting another chapter. Hope you liked it, as always review!


	20. Chapter: Guilty Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Guilty Pleasure

Later that night the show ended all to soon for Ally. She loved watching Randy wrestle, and it always put a smile on her face. Just the sight of him made her feel weak in the knees. She was mad at herself for not giving in when she had the chance to. She knew things happened for a reason and that maybe it just wasn't their time to be together. Ally relaxed on the bed in the hotel room. She didn't go out with her friends, because she wasn't about to torture herself by having to watch Stacey parade around with Randy. She acted as if she was all that just because he was her boyfriend. "Yuck." Ally said to herself, feeling sick to her stomach at thought of Stacey touching him. She couldn't stand it. Just as she closed her eyes her cell phone rang. She raised up and grabbed it. "Hello." She answered.

"Come to my room!" Randy demanded. Before she could say a word he hung up. She half cracked a smile wondering what the hell that was about. She didn't bother putting her shoes back on and went down the hall. His room was only a few doors down so it didn't take her long before she was knocking on the door.

He quickly opened it. "What the..." He didn't give her a chance to finish what she was trying to say, because he had pulled her into his arms roughly, picked her up and claimed her lips. She soon had no control, her emotions was running through her body. Randy instantly had her against the wall and began to shed their clothes piece by piece. He only let her go long enough to remove her pants and underwear, then he lifted her back onto him. He was making his way over to the bed with her as he was removing his pants and boxer breifs as well. He slammed her against the wall, but placed his arm behind her so he didn't hurt her. The picture behind her fell off and shattered on the floor. Neither one even noticed cause they were too lost in the moment. They had each others attention and nothing could interupt them. Randy finally laid her down on the bed and began kissing her all over. Moans slipped from her lips one after another. She couldn't lay still, her hips were moving side to side from the pure pleasure he was giving her. He kissed from one hip to the other and sucked on her inner thigh leaving a mark. She was his and only his, he had finally claimed her. He kissed up her stomach then circled her belly button with his tongue leaving a glazed ring around it. He continued to kiss upward in between her breasts sucking and nibbling on each then up until he finally reached her neck. He sucked then kissed up to her ear. He tugged it with his teeth which threw her body into fits. He kissed up to her jawline then finally crushing his lips onto hers once again. She hadn't paid attention or even cared that he had already slid a condom on and had already positioned himself in between her legs. He placed one hand on her hip as he guided himslef into her entrance. He thrusted in and she moaned then bit her bottom lip. He was making love to her. Moments later she dlimaved and he followed soon after. He hovered above her and wiped her hair out of her face. "I love you Ally. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She smiled as her eyes began to well up, and tears slid down. "I love you too!" She pulled him down and kissed him once more.

"Why are you crying?" He asked worried he had hurt her.

"It's just that, it was perfect. I didn't imagine it would feel this good to be with you." She began to sob more. "I want to let go with you everytime, but I can't, even though it feels so right."

"Why not?"

"Because your with her, og my gawd she is gonna be pissed."

"Be my secret then!" He wiped her tears away, then kissed her neck.

She thought for a moment. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, as long as we get to be with together, it shouldn't matter how it happens."

She took a dep breath. She nodded, because she is so in love with him that she can't stand not being more than friends with him any longer. "Okay."

He smiled and shook his head. "You know what, that's not gonna work after all, now that I think about it."

"Then what do you want Randy?" She asked confused.

His eyes set on hers and his smile faded. "I want you to be my wife someday, but I want to start with you being my girlfreind first. So.. Be my girl?"

"Okay, I thought you said that me being your secret wasn't going to work."

He laughed. "Yeah I did. Stacey and I broke up last night, that's why she kicked me out of the room. I told her everything. She wasn't too happy but she will get over it. You have had my heart for a long time now. Your the only girl that I want to be with." He smiled. "Be my girl!"

She nodded then kissed him. "Always."

* * *

The End... Hope you enjoyed the story. It took a long time to get it done, but it is finally completed! I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it.


End file.
